Finding Heaven Through Corruption
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: Defeating Heaven Ascension DIO was only the beginning of Jotaro Kujo's problems. When he wakes up, he finds out that he's in a new world, one that's full of corruption and despair. The Empire better start praying. Night Raid has a new member, and they've pissed him off.
1. The Stardust Man Appears

Dio Brando was _not _happy.

He had finally achieved his dreams of attaining Heaven, gaining ultimate power and destroying the Joestars, but where was he right now?

At the mercy of one of his most hated enemies, and no way to even fight. His hands were a bloody mess. They would heal, but not fast enough.

"Looks like your ability activates whenever your fist hits something. You won't be overwriting realities until that arm heals."

Standing above him, was a muscular teenager. He wore a modified black school uniform with a gold chain on the collar. His cap was torn at the back, with his hair seemingly merging with it. On his face was a scowl of disgust as he looked down at Dio.

Jotaro Kujo.

"How many seconds will it take to heal? Once it does, I'm smashing **Star Platinum **right into you! Come on!"

Materializing behind Jotaro was a muscular purple man with wild hair. His stand had appeared, ready to end Heaven Ascension DIO once and for all.

And answer Jotaro's challenge Dio did. With a shout (**MUDAAA!**) he flung the blood on his arms right at Jotaro's face, into his eyes. "How's that?! I've blinded you!"The World Over Heavenwas summoned to Dio's side. It flew towards Jotaro with a kick. "I've won! Now DI-"

**"ORA!"**

Star Platinum showed no mercy as he drove his fist into Dio's face, dodging the kick from The World Over Heaven.

"You're a joke, Dio." Jotaro pulled his cap down. "And your reality..." He opened his eyes. "It's all just a fantasy."

And with Dio's arms healed, Jotaro kept his promise.

**"ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORA****ORA****! ORAAAAA!"**

With a final punch, Star Platinum sent Dio flying. Dio roared in anger and pain as his face cracked in half, and the sheer power of Star Platinum caved in his features. His body landed on the ground, hard.

Dio Brando, was truly dead.

"Don't make me repeat myself... you pissed me off."

Dio's body released all the souls head had absorbed, and the Holy Corpse resonated from Jotaro. They all joined up in a huge burst of light that blinded him. But he simply put his hands in his pockets.

"Yare Yare Daze..."

He could hear what sounded like church bells ringing, as the Universe began to reset itself once again. He closed his eyes, not sure of what would happen now, but a world without Dio, would be one less headache.

* * *

Jotaro opened his eyes to the sounds of birds chirping. He groaned, before he stood up. He raised an eyebrow, looking around.

He appeared to be on a country road, with trees all over the sides.

_Where am I now? Did the Holy Corpse guide me here, or did something else happen?_

Jotaro shook the thoughts out of his mind and started to walk down the path. Staying in one spot certainly wouldn't get him any answers.

_I feel Star Platinum's power... I can't use the Reality Overwrite anymore, but the Time Stop..._

Jotaro was brought out of his internal thoughts at the sound of screaming. He could also hear the sound of axes clanging against something hard, as well as the snapping of wood. Presumably arrows. Wordlessly, he switched the pace from walking into a run. Looking through an opening in the trees, his eyes widened.

What he saw appeared to be a huge demon or monster. It looked like some sort of dragon or dinosaur, but it also had bug-like features. It attempted to attack a carriage with the two men driving it cowering in fear. Fighting the dragon were two young people. A teenage boy with spiky black hair was swinging an axe at the beast, knocking away it's claws. From the back, a girl with long black hair was firing arrows at the monster. Most of the time the arrows snapped upon impact, but occasionally they'd find an exposed spot. All it seemed to do was annoy the beast.

"Stupid Earth Dragon! Take this!" The black haired boy yelled as he swung his axe downward into the Earth Dragon's stomach.

Jotaro grit his teeth and ran from his hiding spot towards them. _That idiot_. He thought. _Because he struck the soft stomach..._

"W-what?" The boy said in panic. "My axe is stuck!" He looked up only to see that the Earth Dragon raised a claw and swatted him sideways.

"Ieyasu!" The girl yelled.

Ieyasu spat up blood as he was sent flying. He was sure he'd hit a tree and die upon impact, he closed his eyes, awaiting his dea-

"**Star Platinum!**"

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Il vento d'oro)**

Suddenly, Ieyasu was stopped. He opened his eyes in shock. He was no longer mid-movement. Instead, he was in the arms of some purple muscular man. The strange spirit set him down as Jotaro ran up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... but what-?"

"No time right now."

Jotaro turned to the Earth Dragon which roared and pounced towards him.

"Give me a freaking break." He said, lowering his cap. He pointed at the beast as Star Platinum materialized behind him.

The Earth Dragon roared at its new target and dashed forward. Jotaro quickly turned to Ieyasu.

"Oy, kid. Go to your friend and stay out of its range." He looked back at the monster. "I gonna send this bastard to hell."

Ieyasu nodded, before he ran back and around towards the carriage.

The Earth dragon raised its claws and brought them down on Jotaro. Star Platinum rose its arms and caught the attack. The shockwave shook the ground, but thankfully it wasn't strong enough to knock over much.

_Damn, this thing is strong._ Jotaro thought. _Striking the chest is a no-go, as it'll have as much of an effect as that axe. I'm pretty sure that Star Platinum can break that armored head, but it won't stay in place for that. I gotta immobilize it somehow_.

Jotaro jumped back and recalled his stand. The Earth Dragon's claws smashed into the ground. This gave Jotaro an idea. He ripped up rocks from the path and threw them at the dragon. They didn't do any real damage, but got the dragon to chase him. Using Star Platinum, Jotaro launched himself upwards by transferring the stand's kinetic energy. He landed on the other side of the beast and threw more rocks. The Earth Dragon roared and chased him, pounding its firsts into the ground. Jotaro would always stay just out of range, or dodge when the moment was right. Eventually, they had circled the whole area. With a fearsome roar, the Earth Dragon stomped towards Jotaro...

...and sunk right into the ground.

"Humph. It appears that this thing is as dumb as it looks."

The Earth Dragon roared and tried to crawl out, but only fell back in.

"It didn't notice that as it was stomping and hitting the ground, it was weakening the place where he could stand. After all that punishment, it's no wonder that the ground gave away." Jotaro sighed as he pulled down his cap. "Good grief. To think you worried me for a second."

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Star Platinum threw several punches, which cracked the tough exoskeleton.

"Looks like I was right. Star Platinum can break through your tough skin. But I'm not taking any chances. **Star Platinum: THE WORLD!"**

The Earth Dragon stopped moving. So did everyone else. The birds overhead in the sky were frozen. The only one that could move was Jotaro, who simply had Star Platinum move forward. The stand reared its fists back.

"**ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA-"**

_One second has passed._

"**ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORA-"**

_Two seconds have passed._

"**ORAORAORA****ORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA-"**

"Three seconds have passed. And time has begun to flow again."

**"ORAAAA!"**

With one final strike, the Earth Beast exploded from all the punches. All that was left of it were shattered body parts and blood. Ieyasu's eyes were wide again, this time in awe. His friend as well as the men on the carriage shared the same thoughts.

_So, it looks like three seconds is all I'm capable of. It's not much, but..._

"What... was that?"

Jotaro was brought out of his thoughts and turned to the girl, eyes narrowed. Unlike most people, she didn't flinch from his glare.

"Who was... what was that thing?" She asked. "What was that purple man that saved Ieyasu?"

Now this was a concern. And from Ieyasu's reaction earlier, it was clear that he also saw Star Platinum. _Are they enemy stand-users? _Jotaro thought.

The two men on the carriage looked confused. "We didn't see anything." One of them said. "Your friend just stopped mid-air from what looked like nothing."

Jotaro sighed, before pulling down his cap. "You know... can you people give me an explanation?"

* * *

"So, that's the situation, huh?"

Jotaro was sitting in the back of the carriage, which was making its way towards the capital. As thanks for saving them, the two men offered them a ride. He learned that the two teens names were Ieyasu (which he heard) and Sayo. Their predicament was pretty bad, from what they told him. They came from a fairly poor village, so they decided to go to the capital to make some money for their village. They set off with another friend, but as they continued on...

"Yeah. We got separated from our friend when bandits attacked, but we know Tatsumi's gonna make his way to the capital. We plan to see if we can meet up with him there." Ieyasu said.

Jotaro breathed out and laid down on his back, hands behind his head. From what they told him, he's no longer in his world. He remembered a few people he met, Johnny Joestar and Funny Valentine, about how there were different universes. It appears that after he defeated Heaven Ascension DIO, the world must have reset, but either he was sent to an alternate universe, or this _was _the new world.

Oh well, no point in crying about it. What was done is done.

"But..." Sayo asked, her voice low so the carriage drivers couldn't hear. "What was that thing that helped you?"

Ieyasu stared at Jotaro too, as if expecting an answer.

Jotaro studied them with his eyes. He was still concerned that the two of them were able to see Star Platinum, but the carriage drivers didn't see it. But for some strange reason, perhaps his gut feeling, he could tell that the two weren't stand-users. He might as well try to build a relationship with people that know this world. It might help him in the long run.

"Oh, that? That was just my Stand, star Platinum."

Ieyasu and Sayo gave him confused looks. Jotaro sighed, as he started to continue.

"Stands are a physical manifestation of fighting spirit. Only a few people are strong enough to use them, because if the person's spirit is too weak, they'll die. But if they're strong enough, a stand is a valuable fighting partner." He explained. "The only drawback is, that any damage the stand takes is reflected onto the stand-user. Now, some stands break this mold, but most of them are set by the same restrictions."

Sayo put a hand on her chin in thought, but Ieyasu's eyes were shining in awe. "That's so cool! How do I get one?"

"You don't." Ieyasu's eyes stopped shining as Jotaro pointed at him. "Stands are passed down through bloodlines, so if you don't have one, tough luck. Besides, with a weak ass spirit like yours, I doubt you could control it." Ieyasu fell over as Sayo giggled slightly.

_Might as well keep quiet about the stand arrows. I don't even know if they're on this world either._

"But, we never got your name." Sayo said. "What is it?"

"...Kujo. Jotaro Kujo. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

He pulled his cap down and turned away from them. Sayo and Ieyasu were silent for a while, before one of them spoke up.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Sayo asked Ieyasu.

"He saved our butts from the Earth Dragon." Ieyasu said. "I think that speaks for itself."

"Yeah. I just wanted to know what you thought." She looked at Jotaro again. _I'm glad that someone like him is not our enemy._

"Besides, with him helping us, we'll make enough money to help our village in no time!" Ieyasu said, excited.

"How? By threatening people?"

"No! Of course not! By...uh..."

"You just said that on a whim, didn't you?"

"...no."

"You're such a dork." Sayo said, playfully slapping him on his shoulder.

"Oh come on!" He protested.

"Shut up, I can't fucking sleep."

_"Shutting up now!"_ They both said, almost immediately. They couldn't see it, but Jotaro smirked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, EpicLinkSam here.**

**So, I haven't uploaded anything here since last year, no updates either. Thing is, I was busy on Deviantart, making my Death Battles. Plus, the loss of my YouTube account kinda bummed me out as well, so I haven't been making a lot of content as I used to.**

**So my fanfic account kinda went dead as a result.**

**Now, this doesn't mean I'm coming back right away. I'm nearing the end of my school year, so there's a lot more work to be done. But this story is one I'll try not to drop.**

**Nothing but the Truth is gonna be on hold, as it's more of a filler story that I work on when I'm bored.**

**Here are also some stories I have planned;**

**-RWBY x JoJo Vento Aureo x Persona **

**-Ben 10 x Highschool DxD **

**-That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime x Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**

**-The Quintessential Quintuplets x Citrus x Aho Girl**

**More detail can be found on my Deviantart. Once again, sorry that I've been uploading less here.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Unexpected Meetings

"So, this is the capital, huh?"

Jotaro took in his surroundings, hand on the brim of his cap. The streets were fairly crowded, most people rushing past each-other on their way. A few kids played with a soccer ball (though Jotaro had no idea if soccer even existed in this world), and the sides of the road were packed with businesses, several of them quite shady-looking. Sayo and Ieyasu stood close to him, as if using his bulk to try to keep away from the public eye.

"What's the plan, Jotaro?" Ieyasu said, looking up at him.

"Plan? I thought you two were gonna find work to help your village."

If they weren't in a crowded street, Ieyasu would have fallen over.

"Yeah, but... we don't know where to find work." Sayo said, trying to recover for Ieyasu. And it's not safe to go ask random strangers and such.

Jotaro pulled his cap down, and sighed.

"I got a plan, but do you two have any cash?"

The two looked confused, but nodded. They had a small amount that the village put together to help them start out.

Jotaro pointed at one of the nearby buildings, which had what appeared to be a sign saying beer. Sayo looked at him with an exasperated look.

"You want a drink?" She asked him.

"Not necessarily. But bars are good places to get information. All sorts of folk that'll talk. Besides, I can't drink."

"Why? You trying to live healthy or something?" Ieyasu said.

"Nope. Too young. Wouldn't let me unless I stole without 'em knowing."

As Jotaro said this, he started walking towards the bar, leaving Ieyasu and Sayo to process the fact that the giant of a man was _younger _than them.

"What the hell did his parents feed him to make him like that?" Ieyasu said, stunned.

Sayo was still speechless as they followed Jotaro into the bar.

* * *

Jotaro pushed open the door. A few people turned to see who was walking in, but quickly turned back to their own business, after seeing the type of person that entered. Jotaro walked over to the bar counter and took a seat, Sayo and Ieyasu following him, slightly intimidated by all the people around them.

"Yo." Jotaro said to the bartender. "You got anything without alcohol?"

The bartender was cleaning a glass as he turned to Jotaro.

"Iced Tea."

Jotaro puts down a few coins he got from Sayo and Ieyasu. "I'll take it."

The bartender took the coins before pouring out the drink. For some reason, Sayo and Ieyasu were tense as the bartender slid the drink over.

Jotaro picked up the glass and put it to his lips, and in three sips he finished it before slamming it down on the counter-top. "Now then." Jotaro spins around in his chair and points to Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Pay attention and listen around. See what you pick up."

The two didn't turn around, but instead tried to listen in on some of the other conversations.

"He was a bloody mess..."

"Barely managed to pay today..."

"-rotting away in a cell..."

"I hate this damn place..."

"-she picked up some brown haired kid with a sword."

The two perked up at those words, and turned to see two men talking. One of them had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Really? Huh, poor kid."

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't know?" The one that was smoking took the cigarette out of his mouth, before he put it out on the table, leaving a small burn. "Any person that she picks up is never seen again. God knows what happens to them, and I sure as hell don't want to find out."

The talking seemed to die out, as Ieyasu and Sayo looked at each-other in alarm.

"If they're talking about Tatsumi..."

"Then we gotta help him!" Ieyasu declared.

"Hold it." Jotaro said. "You two don't even know if it's the guy you're looking for."

"Even so, we can't just leave this situation alone." Ieyasu said. "We're not gonna let someone innocent die."

"They could be a rotten bastard, for all you know." Jotaro said, as a matter of factly. "But, from the expression you two have, I can tell that you're not going to let up."

Jotaro stood up and crossed his arms. "But do you two even know where to start?"

...

...

...

Sayo and Ieyasu sweatdropped as they could feel Jotaro's glare from even under the shadow of his hat.

"Good freaking grief, you two are hopeless." He said, pushing his cap up. "Then here's an idea. We gather more info for the day, and once we have all the info, we go in at night."

"Good idea!" Ieyasu said, grin on his face. "What would we do without you, Jotaro?"

"Probably end up dead. Now let's move."

But before they walked out, Jotaro stopped by the man that was smoking earlier. "Hey, could you spare me some?"

Now, normally the man was not the type to listen to anyone, and he enjoyed a good smoke. But he decided to listen to the giant that was towering over him, and gave him a few cigarettes.

"So wait, you won't drink, but you'll smoke?" Sayo asked as Jotaro pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

"I never said I don't drink. I'd just rather not cause a scene." Jotaro said, breathing out some smoke.

"I don't think we're ever going to understand you..."

From the corner of the bar, was a figure in a brown hooded cloak. The red eyes underneath the hood followed Jotaro, Sayo and Ieyasu as they left.

* * *

"Damn it, we got nothing!"

Ieyasu yelled this in frustration, as he threw his hands up. The three of them were standing behind the mansion where the girl's lived, and they had walked around and talked to people, asking if they knew anything. Aside from confirming the fact that the girl did live there, with her parents, as well as the fact that they were wealthy.

"Ieyasu, calm down." Sayo said.

"Calm down? For all we know, Tatsumi could be _dying _as we speak! How can I calm down?!" He yelled, almost hysterical.

"Well, yelling won't get us anywhere. We should keep a cool head and think logically. Right Jotaro?"

When she didn't get a response, she turned around to see that Jotaro was gone.

"Jotaro?" She turned left and right, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jotaro!"

"Quiet."

She looked up to see him lifting himself over the fence that lead into the back garden near the mansion.

"How did you do that? You were so fa-"

Sayo stopped as she saw the look in Jotaro's eyes. While his composure was calm, in his eyes was pure rage. She could see veins on his clenched fist.

"We're going in." He said, voice low, and full of anger. "We've got some scumbags to take care of."

* * *

They were walking through the back garden, carefully and quietly to avoid gathering any attention. There was no chatter between them, as they kept on walking.

"Jotaro." Ieyasu said, finally breaking the silence. "What did you see?"

He didn't even turn to face him. "I'd rather not describe it. You'll see once we get there."

They kept on walking, before Sayo grabbed Jotaro by the sleeve.

"What is it?"

Sayo's irises contracted as she pointed up at the mansion. There were several windows, and they were covered in blood from the inside. You could hear men yelling in challenge, before it was replaced with screams of fear. And with each scream of fear, there was a new blood splatter.

"W-what's happening up there?"

Jotaro merely pulled his cap down. "Haven't the foggiest. But I know for sure whoever the hell is doing that isn't our enemy."

"Isn't our enemy?" Ieyasu sputtered.

"That's right. These people are even worse than you think. Let's go."

They kept on walking until they reached a clearing. At the back of the clearing was a storehouse. But the clearing wasn't exactly empty. There were several figures. A blonde haired girl in a dress was standing on the sidelines, as a brown haired boy and a black haired girl fought. On the ground was a corpse of a dead guard, his blood staining the Earth. The black haired girl's skill was clearly much more refined, as she was essentially staying one step ahead. She caught him off-guard, before she stabbed him in the chest.

Sayo and Ieyasu recognized who the boy was.

"TATSUMI!" They both yelled, running forward.

"Wait, you idiots!" Jotaro said, hand out. "You're-"

Jotaro's words were cut off as he felt two hands wrap around his neck. Two... strangely fuzzy hands. He could see there was yellow fur on them, as well as black nails. They seemed similar to lion paws.

"Oh look, I caught someone!"

Jotaro looked from the corner of his eye to see a blonde haired girl behind him. She was sightly shorter than he was, and the only other trait he could make out were some ears on the top of her head.

"You're a big guy, ain't ya?" She said. "Let me give you a deal, leave and you won't die."

Suddenly, she felt hands wrap around her wrists. But to her shock, Jotaro hadn't even moved his arms. Instead, these hands belonged to a huge purple and muscular man.

"No deal..." Jotaro said, as Star Platinum pried the hands off his neck.

"Cause you just managed to **piss me off.**"

* * *

Sayo and Ieyasu completely ignored the black haired girl as they ran to their fallen friend.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" Sayo said, shaking him.

"Dude, we found you! Quit it with the act!" Ieyasu said.

"Heh... I guess you two won't get fooled easily, huh?"

Tatsumi said this as he stood up.

"Glad to see you guys again. You arrived just in time." He said, turning back to the black haired girl.

"I didn't feel any flesh." The black haired girl said. "Why?"

Tatsumi answered by pulling wooden carving from his shirt. It had a notch on it, from where the girl had stabbed. Sayo and Ieyasu smiled at it.

"Everyone from my village protected me."

The black haired was indifferent to this, as she took up another stance. He red eyes shone like the blood she was about to spill. "Eliminate."

"Crap!" Tatsumi said, picking up his sword.

"Don't worry, Tatsumi." Ieyasu said, pulling out his axe, and Sayo pulled out her bow. "We got your back."

"Yeah, but she's pretty strong. I don't think even all three of us can defeat her." He said, pulling out his sword.

"...on three?" Sayo suggested.

"Just like we used to." Tatsumi said, smiling. "On my mark. One..."

Sayo drew her bowstring, and Ieyasu pulled his axe back. Tatsumi held his sword up.

"Two..."

Their hands tightened on their weapons.

"Thre-"

**"ORA!"**

They were interrupted when a yellow blur came sailing past them and crashed into the warehouse, leaving a dent in the steel door.

"Leone!" The black haired girl called out, as the blonde haired girl slid down onto the ground. She didn't seem to be hurt badly, just shaken up.

"Heeeeeey, Akameeee. Did you see me flyyyyyyy?" She asked, clearly dazed, confirmed by the swirls in her eyes.

"Hey! That's the lady that swindled me earlier!" Tatsumi noted.

"Yuuuuuup!" She said, half dizzy, half gleefully.

Akame turned to see a man walking out of the woods.

"Good grief." Jotaro said, hands in his pockets. "She was a real pain."

Akame then turned to the man, who was clearly a bigger threat, and dashed forward in an attempt to stab him.

But her blade was caught between the palms of Star Platinum.

Akame's eyes widened as she pulled her sword back.

"Wha?" Tatsumi said, looking on. "What the heck?!"

"Don't worry Tatsumi." Ieyasu said, grinning. "He's with us."

**"ORA!"**

Star Platinum swung his fist down at Akame, who flipped backwards as the stand smashed the ground, causing a fairly huge tremor.

_This power... _Akame thought.

She was surprised when Jotaro suddenly appeared right in front of her. He didn't dash or give any hints earlier. He just appeared. He grabbed her by the collar. She closed her eyes, preparing to be hit... but the punches never came. Jotaro simply let go. He just walked past her and towards the storehouse.

"Why did you let me go?" She asked Jotaro. "I was going to kill you, so why?"

"You're using the term 'going,' so I'll be assuming that I'm safe for now." He said. "Besides, we got more important matters."

Leone shakily stood up, using the door as support. She glared at Jotaro. While Star Platinum only threw her, hitting her head on the steel door was no fun.

"Move, bitch." He said, pushing her to the side and stepping in front of the door.

Now, normally Leone would be beyond pissed off, but she decided to let it go for now, as Jotaro seemed to share the same goal as her.

"**Star Platinum!**"

The stand came out, and aside from Sayo and Ieyasu, they were all in awe at the muscular purple man. Star Platinum drew its fists back, and Jotaro pointed at the door.

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

The stand punched the doors in with incredible speed and strength, causing them to fly off their hinges.

"Sayo. Ieyasu. This was what I saw."

The two of them, as well as Tatsumi walked forward into the warehouse, unprepared to see the horrors they saw inside.

There were bodies. Everywhere.

Blood was stained all over the walls and floor. Organs and other body parts were strewn about. Several bodies were holding on together by only a few pieces of flesh. Some were strung up on the ceiling by hooks pierced into their necks or torsos.

"Holy... shit..." Ieyasu managed to get out.

Sayo put her hands over her mouth, sickened by all of this.

Tatsumi fell to his knees. "What... what is this?"

The three of them wished that this was all fake. That they could wipe this clean from their memories and call it a bad dream.

But no. This was the reality they were in.

"This is the darkness of the Imperial Capital." Leone said, arms crossed and walking forward. "They lure in people from the countryside with sweet words and promises, and then subject them to their hobby of torture, and continue to toy with them until they die."

Sayo stepped forward slightly, to one of the hanged bodies. It was hard to make out, due to all the damage done, but she realized something.

"This... this was a little girl." She said, tearing up. "She couldn't have been any older than twelve... and they..."

She collapsed, and Ieyasu ran up and caught her. He pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed. Leone frowned. _Poor kids. _She thought. _Only a few days in the real world, and they've been exposed to this._

"Damn it..." Ieyasu said, disgust replaced with anger. "Who the fuck did this! I'm going to give them something ten times worse than what they did here!"

"One of them is right here."

Jotaro was holding the blonde girl from earlier by the hair. She was struggling as she tried to get away.

"What are you doing to me?!" She said, panicked. "What's holding onto me?!"

"She can't see it?" Akame asked.

"I'll explain it later." Jotaro then turned back to the girl. "Trying to run, eh?"

"I didn't do any of this! I never knew!" She protested.

"The innocent don't run." Jotaro stated.

"But I swear! I didn't do anything! I _am _innocent! I-"

**"ORA!"**

Surprisingly, Star Platinum wasn't the one that delivered the punch, but it was Jotaro himself. He had knocked out several teeth and broken her nose.

"Are you're going to keep denying it?" He asked. "Or do you want to lose more teeth, you fucking bitch?"

It appeared that this caused her so finally snap and show her true colors. She stopped struggling and her face twisted from a sweet and innocent girl into one fit for a killer.

"You're nothing but worthless hicks from the countryside, right?!" She screamed, blood flying from her mouth and making her look demonic. "Just like cattle! And I'm free to treat them however I want, right?!"

She pointed at the corpse of the little girl Sayo saw earlier. "That little brat had the nerve to have straight hair, while she's a farm animal! Even I am troubled to have such ruly hair! That's why I made sure she suffered as long as possible! She should be grateful that anyone paid that much attention to her!"

She breathed heavily after he outburst. Jotaro, Akame and Leone merely looked at her in disgust.

"A family of sadists that take the guises of good samaritans." Leone said, stepping aside. "Sorry for getting in your way, Akame. You're free to kill her now."

"Eliminate." Akame said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give her more than just a broken nose and missing teeth." Jotaro said, cracking his knuckles, Star Platinum doing the same.

The two walked towards the girl. Ieyasu pulled Sayo in close, before closing his own eyes. But before the two could do anything, Tatsumi spoke up.

"Wait." He said, walking up to the girl.

"Give me a break." Jotaro said. "You're not seriously going to defend her, are you?"

"No." He said. "I'll kill her."

In one swift movement he drew his sword and slashed across her chest, her blood spraying everywhere. With one final scream, she fell down to the ground, unmoving.

She was dead.

Tasumi swung his sword to flick the blood off, before he sheathed it.

"Tatsumi..." Sayo said.

Tatsumi turned back to her with a sad smile on his face. The three of them were back together... but never in their lives would they imagined something like this would happen.

"Let's go." Akame said. However, Leone stepped up.

"You know... why don't we bring them with us?" Leone suggested. "We are a bit short-handed on members, after all."

As she said this, she grabbed Tatsumi by the back of his shirt and started to drag him, despite his protests. Sayo and Ieyasu each held one of his hands and tried to stop Leone, but they were also comically getting dragged off, leaving Jotaro and Akame.

"Are you coming?" She asked him.

"Good grief... not like I got any choice, do I?"

"You do have a choice, either come with us or we could kill you."

"That's not a choice."

* * *

Eventually, they all ended up on the roof of the mansion. Waiting for them were several other people as well. Other members of the assassination group, Jotaro presumed.

"We're back! Sorry it took so long!" Leone said.

"Leone... you got like three people clinging to you." A young green haired man said, sweatdropping.

Truth to be told, only Ieyasu and Sayo were clinging onto her, trying to make her let go of Tatsumi.

"And who's this handsome man with you?" Asked a man in dragonic armor.

"Oh no worries," she said. "They're with us now!"

"What?!" A pink haired girl said. "Since when?! I don't think all of us agreed to this! Shouldn't we make this official or something?! And at a time like this is just-"

"Shut up, brat." Jotaro said.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled.

"No time for that right now, Mine." Leone said, though she was secretly laughing on the inside.

"Mission complete! Let's return!" Akame said.

The assassins, with Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo in tow, leapt through the darkness in a retreat, their job finished. Using Star Platinum to enhance his abilities, Jotaro kept up with them.

_It hasn't even been a day and I've joined up with an assassination group. _Jotaro thought. _Good grief, what the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

On the rooftop, stood a young man, as he watched the group retreat.

_Impossible..._ he thought. _He has a stand too?_

He looked up into the night sky.

_I haven't seen any other stand-users so far... this might be more complicated than I thought._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say this time. I'm just surprised I managed to finish the second chapter.**

**Anyways, Jotaro has (unofficially) joined Night Raid! And as you can tell, I decided to spare Ieyasu and Sayo. I was always miffed they were offed so early. They could have made interesting characters.**

**And as you can see, a mysterious character has appeared. Who is he? Only time will tell.**

**Anyways, read and feel free to leave a review. See you next time!**


	3. Joining the Assassins

**A/N: I have a LOT of new questions... so I might as well answer them.**

**Why can they see Star Platinum: Well, not EVERYONE can see Stands. as you may have noticed. I plan to have a chapter explaining why later down the road, however, so please stay tuned until then.**

**Jotaro being OOC when Akame said 'Follow or Die': Jotaro isn't a coward, yes, but he's not stupid. Anyone in their right minds, no matter how strong they are, doesn't want to piss off an assassination group. If Jotaro refused and ended up having to kill someone from Night Raid, they'd all be after him. And this time, Jotaro doesn't have the rest of the Stardust Crusaders backing him up. **

**No one use any VS Debating examples for this, please. I want reviews, not arguments.**

**Jotaro Killing: Yes, while it is true that Jotaro, 90s Anti-Hero that he is, doesn't kill unless its necessary. If anything, several of the characters he beats the shit out of simply have their fates ambiguous, with the exception of Dio. I plan to work around that. As you noticed, Sayo and Ieyasu are still alive, so I will be changing several of the character deaths that happen throughout the story, including those of the antagonists. While Jotaro will kill if necessary, he won't do it all the time, like Giorno and Johnny would.**

**More JoJo characters: You know, I might as well reveal this now. Yes, there WILL be more JoJo characters showing up in the story. I am planning to have 5 more JoJo characters to show up in the story. As for who they are, I'll leave up to your imagination. But here are some hints.**

**There will be 2 characters from Part 1-2.**

**There will be 2 characters from Part 3-6.**

**There will be 1 character from Part 7-8.**

**Feel free to guess who they could be. You can leave your guesses in the reviews, and I'll say how many got it right.**

**That's enough for now. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"This is the base of your operations, eh?"

After the assassination of the sadistic family, the assassins had effectively brought Jotaro and the others to their headquarters. The rest of the assassins already went back much earlier, with the exception of Leone as their guide.

"Eyup!" Leone said with a grin. "Home sweet home!"

Jotaro pushed up the brim of his cap to shade his eyes from the sunlight, before looking at the building. It was built directly under a huge cliff, and its overall appearance reminded Jotaro of a castle (in fact, a little too much like Dio's Mansion). The idea of hiding it under a cliff seemed to be intelligent, but due to the huge size of the building, anyone strolling by would be able to spot it in no time. The building did look fairly old and beaten down on the outside, however, so it could pass as an abandoned castle.

"Impressive, but this place is pretty damn close to the Capital." Jotaro noted.

"And you guys are kinda in the open." Tatsumi noted.

"Oh no worries. I'll explain more on that later." She said. "Right now, we're going to introduce you to the rest of our members."

Leone led them inside the base, but Jotaro could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Their first stop of the 'tour' was the Meeting Room. It had an overall majestic appearance, with carpet and marble. There was long wooden table, and several marble pillars with lights on them.

At the table was a young woman with purple hair and glasses. She was wearing a sleeveless lilac cheongsam and was reading a book when she noticed the others come in.

"Oh, hello Leone. Have they decided yet?"

"Nope. I can't speak for the big guy, but the other three are a bit hesitant. So, Shelle. I was wondering if maybe you could give them some words of encouragement?" She said, putting a hand on top of Tatsumi's head.

Shelle put a finger on her chin in thought. "Well... since we showed you the location of our hideout..." She turned to look at them, glasses shining. "If we can't convince you to join the team, you'll be dead."

Tatsumi, Ieaysu and Sayo all sweatdropped, half out of incredulity, half out of fear for their lives.

"Uh... was that supposed to be encouragement or a threat?" Tatsumi said weakly.

"Just think over it, okay?" She said with a smile, before she went back to read her book. They happened to see the cover, and they could feel even more sweatdrops. Thankfully more of incredulity this time.

_'One Hundred Ways to Cure Being an Airhead'... Seriously? _Ieyasu thought.

Sayo and Jotaro on the other hand, thought of several people who could use the book.

_I'll convince her to lend it to Ieyasu later. _Sayo thought.

_Polnareff could have definitely used that. _Jotaro thought, recalling his French friend's antics. _Would have made a lot of our close calls non-existent._

"Hey!" Yelled a voice. "What the hell!"

Walking in from the doorway was a girl that was...pink. She had pink hair, pink eyes and was in a pink dress.

"You let them into the hideout, Leone?!"

"Well, they're going to be one of us now."

She stepped up to them, and looked long and hard.

"Nope."

"Huh?!" The three of them asked in confusion. Jotaro's eyes were shadowed.

"No way that they'll be able to work with us." She said. "I don't think they have the ability to work with us professionals, just by looking at their faces."

"Hey! My mom says I have the face of a professional!" Ieyasu said.

"Dude... not helping your case." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"Sorry guys, that's just Mine's way of saying hello." Leone said, before she turned to her friend. "Mine, can't you give them a chance?"

"Even if I did, they'd probably screw it up. Besides, they don't have the air of an assassin, and they'll probably die on their first mission. And then there's the fact that training them would be a huge hassle, and that it would be a waste of time for all of us. And then there's the problem of them actually choosing to join us or not, which they haven't done yet, and even if they did, the boss would probably refuse them. And then-"

**"Shut the hell up! You're damn annoying!"**

This outburst from Jotaro silenced everyone. The normally stoic teen, now with an expression of mild irritation on his face, had his eyes narrowed at Mine after stunning her into silence. Both Tatsumi and Ieyasu moved towards the wall in dread of the possible fight between Mine and Jotaro...

But to their unbelievable shock, Mine didn't retort. She simply took one step back and had a notable blush on her face. And it wasn't just her, the rest of the girls all had similar reactions, all of them surprised and blushing.

"Good freaking grief." Jotaro said, pulling down on his hat. He turned towards the and left.

And with that, Jotaro exited the room, taking the tension with him. Tatsumi and Ieyasu let out breaths of relief, while the girls were all still quite stunned.

_Holy crap... _Mine thought, heart beating a million miles per hour. _What the heck was that?_

"Come on, let's follow him." Leone said, blush still on her face. "He was heading the way I wanted to show you guys next."

* * *

Jotaro walked through the halls of Night Raid's base. He thought to himself as he explored.

_Not even a day here and someone's already annoyed me. I really hope that not every assassin here is a nutcase. _

Jotaro was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of something whipping through the air. He opened a door that led outside to a clearing. There, he saw a muscular man training with a staff. He was whipping it through the air with so much force and intensity that it was causing wind to kick up dust.

_Huh, not bad. His speed and skill is quite impressive, sorta like Polnareff. His hair kinda reminds me of that Josuke kid too..._

"I see you've found the next person I wanted to introduce." Leone said, walking up with the other three. "That's Bulat. As you can see, he's already up and training."

"Whoa, he's awesome!" Ieyasu said.

Bulat finished his workout, before turning around to see them. "Oh, you're the group we picked up last night, aren't you?" He asked.

"Last night?" Sayo said. "I don't remember you."

"Oh right, I was wearing my armor." He said. "Makes sense you wouldn't recognize me."

"Oooh." They said, realizing.

"Nice to meet you all." He said, holding out a hand. "Pleasure's mine."

"Oh uh, yeah." Tatsumi said, shaking his hand.

"And by the way, he's gay." Leone added, causing Tatsumi to quickly let go. Ieyasu took a few steps back as well.

"Oh come on now." Bulat said, blushing slightly. "They'll get the wrong idea."

Jotaro merely pulled his cap down and sighed.

* * *

A young man with green hair was seen crawling on a cliff right above a bathing area.

"Heh heh heh. It's almost time for Leone's bath~" He chuckled perversely. "I'd give anything to see that body of hers!"

"In that case, why not two fingers?"

Leone managed to get the drop on him, before she pulled back on one of arms and started crushing his fingers.

"You never learn, do you?" She asked, annoyed. "Next time, I'll break your arm."

She turned back to the group, mood suddenly doing a complete 180. "This is Lubbock." She said. "As you can see, he's an idiot."

"Pervert." Sayo said to him.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu only had incredulous looks, while Jotaro felt like punching something or someone in annoyance.

_Good grief, is EVERYONE here going to remind of Polnareff one way or another?_

* * *

After Leone's little torture session, the group walked down the riverbank as the sun was setting.

"Come on. Last person." Leone said. "Though you already know her."

Coming into sight was Akame, sitting by a fire. But what was shocking was a huge bird that was stuck over the fire. While Leone and Jotaro showed reaction, the other three were impressed. Akame turned to face them.

"Leone, have some." She said, tossing a drumstick to her.

"Ooh, thanks!" She said, catching it.

Akame then just stared at the others. "Have you joined yet?"

"No." Jotaro said, bluntly.

"Then I'm not sharing." She said, turning away.

_I don't think he wanted any. _Tatsumi though, sweatdropping.

"Anyways, Akame." Leone said, finishing the drumstick. "Is it just me, or is everyone else a little jacked up today?"

"That's because the boss is back." Akame answered.

"Huh? The boss?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone moved to the other side of the roasting bird. "Ey! Boss!"

**(A/N: No, I do not regret making this reference in the slightest.)**

"Hey, good to see you, Leone." Replied a voice.

Jotaro and the others moved to the other side of the bird to see a woman in a black suit with short silver hair and purple eye. 'Eye' because she had an eyepatch on. And not only that, one of her arms was mechanical.

"Welcome back!" Leone said with a grin. "Did you get me something?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Najenda said. "I heard that a job that you finished three days late..."

Leone turned around on her heels and started running away.

_This feels too familiar. _Jotaro thought.

But his train of through broke as Najenda's mechanical arm shot off at Leone and grabbed her, dragging her back. "When facing a powerful opponent, it's unwise to get caught up in the fun." She stated as the arm reeled Leone in. "Shouldn't you know better by now?"

"Okay!" Leone choked out. "I get it!"

_The old man could've used a hand like that. _Jotaro thought. _But knowing him, he'd only do stupid shit with it._

"Anyways." Najenda said, letting go. "Who are these four new faces?"

"Oh, right!" Leone jumped up to her feet. "These four are gonna join us!"

"Huh?!" Sayo said in surprise.

"Wait, hold on, we haven't said anything yet!" Ieyasu stated.

"Can you quit doing that?" Tatsumi asked.

Jotaro said nothing as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and pulled out a lighter.

"Do they show promise?" Najenda asked.

"They do!" Leone insisted. She gave Tatsumi a slight nudge. "C'mon, just give it a try!"

Najenda stood up. "Akame, get everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear every last detail of what happened."

"Understood." Akame said.

* * *

Eventually, all of Night Raid had gathered in the meeting room. Najenda sat on a chair as she listened to the recap of the mission. Jotaro stayed leaning against the wall, still smoking his cigarette. He had his eyes closed, so it was hard to tell if he was paying attention.

"I see then." Najenda said, after hearing the story. She then held her prosthetic arm out. "Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo. Would you like to join Night Raid?"

"Aren't we dead if we decline?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, you won't be killed if you decline, but we can't exactly let you go." Najenda said. "If you do decline, you can work for us in the factory."

"Well..." Tatsumi clenched his fist. "We want to make enough money to save our capital from starvation. But... the Capital wasn't anything like I thought."

"Tatsumi." Bulat said. "Corruption in the capital is creating mass poverty all over the countryside. Don't you want to uproot all that corruption at the source, like a _man _would?"

"Bulat was originally a soldier in the Imperial Army." Najenda explained. "But he joined us once he saw the corruption in the capital."

"If we don't do something about the scum terrorizing the capital, it's never gonna get cleaned up." Bulat continued. "So it's our job to take out those bastards whenever we can."

"That's cool and all, but will taking out a few bad eggs here and there really make a difference?" Ieyasu asked.

"It won't really help villages like ours." Sayo said.

"And that's why Night Raid is the perfect fit for all of you." Najenda said.

"Why is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"There's an anti-empire group called the Revolutionary Army that has a hideout south of the capital."

"The Revolutionary Army?" Sayo said. "First time we've heard of it."

"Not surprised. They started as a small group, before they grew into a large-scale organization. As they grew, they needed a group specifically for covert operations such as recon and assassination. And thus, Night Raid was born." Najenda proudly exclaimed. "We're only taking out a few fires at the moment, but when the Revolutionary Army makes its move, we take out the cause of this entire mess; the Prime Minister."

"So... you're going to kill him?" Tatsumi asked.

"Only then, will this country change."

"So, if this happens, and our nation has a new start, will this make people happy again?" Ieyasu asked.

"I'm certain." Najenda said confidently.

"We... get it now." Tatsumi said, a smile making its way onto his face. "It's awesome, you guys are taking out all the problems this country has."

"Your effort truly is admirable." Sayo noted.

"Yeah!" Ieyasu added. "It's like you guys are assassins of justice!"

At those words, everyone else was silent... before they burst out into laughter. The only ones that didn't were Akame and Jotaro. Akame simply stared at them, expression not changing, while Jotaro took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke.

"Good grief." Jotaro said. He got off the wall and walked up to the group, flicking his cigarette into Mine's hair.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She yelled at him, though Jotaro ignored her.

"You three are ridiculously ignorant if you think this is what they call justice." Jotaro said, eyes shadowed by his cap.

"Huh? Why?" Ieyasu asked as the others finished laughing, before their expressions changed back to serious.

"Listen you three, no matter how you look at it... we're murderers." Leone said.

"There is no justice in that." Sheele stated.

"Everyone here... could receive retribution and die at any moment." Bulat said.

"I don't get it." Ieyasu said. "You guys are taking out the corrupt bastards. How is that not justice?"

"I'll spell it out for you." Jotaro said, holding up a finger. "There are different kinds of evil in this world. You got the simple and petty thugs that don't do anything but steal, kill or worse. Their evil is simple and dumb. They might not have a choice, but what they do is wrong. Then there's the evil we do because we can't see far ahead. Bastards like me."

He put his hand down and clenched his fist.

"But then there's true evil, those that use the weak for their own gain, and crush them underfoot when they're through. But killing them? The furthest thing from justice. When I took out a bastard that had been plaguing my family for years, did I feel happy or satisfied? No, I just felt anger."

Everyone was silent after Jotaro finished speaking, though he wasn't done.

"If that didn't get through your thick skull, let me spell it out easier. The Empire is the worst of the worst. Night Raid is nowhere near their level of evil, but they still are."

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Lubbock asked. Jotaro simply glared at him.

"Jotaro Kujo, was it?" Najenda asked. "If you don't mind, can you tell us about yourself?"

"Humph. Fine."

Jotaro had prepared a fake story in preparation for any interrogations. The real story they would never believe, or at least at the moment, so he would tell the real one when the time was right. Though, the fake story is technically correct, but not in the normal sense.

"My name is Jotaro Kujo, and I come from a country overseas known as Japan."

This part was easy, since he really was from Japan.

"Only a few months ago, I discovered that an old enemy of my bloodline was continuing to antagonize my family."

This was also true. Just under 2 months ago, was when it all started for him. When he discovered his stand, and went on the quest to take down DIO.

"So I went on a journey with some allies to defeat him... and I succeeded. But... everyone else died."

They did manage to defeat DIO, but there wasn't a cost. Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin all died. And then when he later fought Heaven Ascension DIO... everyone else was killed, not just his revived friends. Heaven Ascension DIO also killed every single Joestar in both past, present, and an alternate timeline, as well as their allies. For all he knew, he was the only one that was still alive.

"I then wandered the Earth, before I happened to come across Sayo and Ieyasu. The rest is history."

Well, he technically only wandered for around 5 minutes, but he still did.

"And that's my story."

Night Raid was silent when he finished.

"And to answer your question." Jotaro said, turning to Lubbock. "I'm seventeen."

This got a different reaction. Everyone was stunned that the towering muscular man was one of the youngest, if not _the _youngest, one among them.

"Well then, Jotaro." Najenda started, pulling herself back together. "Can you tell my about this ability you possess?"

Jotaro nodded, and materializing behind him, was **Star Platinum**.

"This is my stand, **Star Platinum**." Jotaro stated.

"It's very manly." Bulat noted, looking at the stand's bulging muscles.

"Badass." Leone commented, though she did remember how it threw her like a ragdoll last night.

"You keep saying 'stand', could you explain what it exactly is?"

"Oh give me a break." Jotaro said, annoyed. "Wasn't expecting to give a damn lesson about these, but I might as well."

Night Raid listened intently as Jotaro gave the lecture.

"Stands are a manifestation of one's fighting spirit. They're usually passed down through bloodlines, though there are artificial means of obtaining one. A stand will follow their user's wishes and desires, essentially like a double of yourself that you can control. Stands can only be hurt or seen by other stands or stand-users."

"Wait, only by other stands or other stand-users?" Lubbock asked. "Then how the heck can we see it?"

"Beats me. Might be that you all have the potential, or that none of you have truly awakened your stands."

_It really is odd they can see Star Platinum... it's probably because this world has different rules. This might prove to be problematic..._

"Wait, then why did you say _I _can't have a stand?" Ieyasu asked. "You said that there are artificial ways to get stands?"

"I only said that because I wanted you off my back." Jotaro bluntly stated. "Besides, all artificial methods of gaining a stand now are lost to history."

_That is... unless the Stand Arrows are here as well._

"When a stand takes damage, said damage will get reflected upon the user, and as such, if a stand dies, so does their user, and the other way around as well. Every stand has their own abilities and ranges. For example, **Star Platinum **is a close-range stand, with a range of 2 meters away from me."

"Special abilities?" Tatsumi asked.

Jotaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a rifle round.

"Looks like I got one left." He looked up at Night Raid, who were confused. "Come to the training ground. It's easier for me to just show you."

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Platinum Fists)**

Jotaro stood at the far end of the training ground. All the way on the other side, was a wooden post. On top of the post was a grape. The distance between it and Jotaro was about 50 meters, the length of a Olympic-sized swimming pool. Next to Jotaro was a wooden training dummy.

"What it he doing?" Mine asked.

"I think he's gonna try and hit the grape from this far away." Lubbock responded.

"Pfft. Without a scope, not to mention, without a gun? No way."

**Star Platinum** held the rifle round in one hand, and was looking at the grape.

"I can do this with small iron balls as well. Rifle rounds are just more effective."

And with that, **Star Platinum** flicked the base of the bullet with its finger. To Night Raid's shock, the bullet fired with just as much intensity if it was fired by an actual gun. It flew straight through the air and hit the grape dead on.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi said, impressed. Jotaro turned back to the group.

"Superb precision is **Star Platinum**'s main ability. My stand has enhanced vision, and can even perform medical surgery even the most well trained surgeons can't do. I once pointed a gun inches away from my own head, and it caught the bullet right out of the air." Jotaro explained. "And precision isn't all that my stand has."

He then turned to the training dummy, and pointed at it.

**"Star Platinum!"**

The stand reared its fists back before it unleashed the barrage.

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

With its flying fists, Star Platinum destroyed the training dummy, reducing it to nothing but mere splinters.

Leone could feel sweat drip down her brow. _So that's the power he's packing. Man, good thing he didn't unleash it on me or Akame._

"Star Platinum has incredible strength and speed, as it just showed you. It's strong enough to smash through diamonds." Jotaro said. _Well, teeth as hard as diamonds, but it has the same effect._

Night Raid was impressed at Star Platinum's abilities, but Akame didn't seem satisfied.

"That's not your true power, isn't it?" She asked.

Night Raid turned to her, confused by the statement. Jotaro simply tilted his hat down.

"Good grief." He said. "I'm impressed that you were able to deduce it, but it's still annoying."

"Yeah." Ieyasu said. "When Sayo and I first met you, you did something to that Earth Dragon. It suddenly broke down in less than a second."

"And when you fought me, you suddenly jumped to another spot." Akame remembered. "That didn't seem to be super speed, or the ground would have been disturbed by your movement."

"Good detective work." Jotaro said. "Fine, since I'll be joining you, I'll tell you my true power."

"Oh, you're gonna join us?!" Leone said, ecstatic. "Swee-!"

Mine elbowed Leone in the gut, because she was being disruptive.

"Well, Star Platinum's true power is... this is going to be hard to believe."

"Hit us with it man!" Lubbock said. "We can take any info you give."

"Star Platinum's true ability... is that it can _stop time._"

...

...

...

"You're joking, right?" Lubbock said.

Jotaro's glared at him, before he suddenly jumped forward.

No, he didn't even jump. He just appeared right in front of Lubbock. He had made no notion to move. One second he's far away, the next he's right in front of them.

"So." Najenda's eye narrowed. "You can stop time?"

"Yes. I can stop time for three seconds from my point of view, but for all of you, no time will have passed."

"That's a powerful ability." Najenda noted.

"But it doesn't come with it's drawbacks. Every time I do it, it has severe drawbacks on my body. And if I don't use it often, it'll slowly lower itself from three seconds to two. But if I use it more, it'll eventually become four and so on."

"What a very complicated ability." Najenda stated. "And you want to join us?"

"Yes. That damn capital is full of corrupt shit, and I'm not sitting around doing nothing." Jotaro said, fists clenched.

"But, are you willing to kill?" Najenda asked.

Jotaro was silent for a while, before finally speaking. "Killing is something I have done, but I prefer just beating the shit out of my enemies. I only kill if it's bastards that really deserve it."

"Then you'll be killing a lot while you're with us." Leone quipped.

Jotaro sighed and pulled down on his cap.

"Regardless." Najenda held out her hand. "Good to have you with us, Jotaro."

Jotaro stared at the hand for a while, before he took it and shook hands with her.

_Good grief. Never thought the day would come that I join an assassination group. Things just took another bizarre turn..._

* * *

The soft clops of a horse could be heard as it cantered through the forest. On the back of the horse was a young man.

"I've almost made it out of the forest. Hopefully the Capital isn't far."

Once he made it to a clearing, he stopped his horse. He could see several stone walls and people entering. Tightening his gloves, he ordered his horse to continue moving.

"Finally. But knowing humanity, this place will be no different than the dirt beneath my feet."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: I actually managed to write a 3rd chapter for once, this is a new record. But then again, I got exams coming up soon, so I finished this up faster. The next chapter might not be until July.**

**So Jotaro and the others officially join Night Raid! Will this change the fates of Night Raid? **

**Hopefully the explanation about the stands was done well enough.**

**And who is this mysterious figure on horseback? He will be revealed soon enough.**

**Leave a review and tell me how I can improve. See you all next chapter.**


	4. A Hazy Mission

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter! Holy shit, 100 follows already?! I can't thank you enough!**

**And it appears a lot of you have guessed who the mysterious figure was at the end of the last chapter. I didn't give him a lot of time right there, but I promise he'll end up with a lot more screen time.**

**Also, people have been asking me why I had Jotaro reveal the time stop so soon. Well, there are a couple reasons for that.**

**First off, it's easier for me. And second of all, sooner or later Night Raid would pick up on the ability. They're all trained assassins, and they might have a feeling Jotaro's lying (someone could pull a Bruno taste test). While it's true, the Time Stop is not easily recognizable, they'd realize since Jotaro doesn't use it all the time, said power would have to be very taxing. And like I said, Jotaro's no coward, but he's not an idiot either. If he's going to have allies, he'd have to build trust. Why do you think he revealed the Time Stop to several characters in Part 4?**

**In the meantime, we have another chapter, and in this one, another JoJo character will be introduced to the story. Who? Well you'll just have to find out.**

* * *

"You know, it's good thing I know how to cook steak, at least."

Jotaro maintained the pan with the meat, every now and then using chopsticks to flip them over and cook the other side.

"You don't really give the aura of a guy that can cook, Jotaro." Sayo noted.

"I don't. I only know how to make steak and grilled cheese." He responded.

"Grilled cheese?" Ieyasu asked. "That's... kinda lame, man."

"It's simple enough, and it's good enough for me." Jotaro said, before **Star Platinum **grabbed Akame's wrist. "And if you keep eating the steak, there won't be enough for the others and they'll just keep bitching."

"But it tastes so good..." Akame muttered.

"They're already running Tatsumi ragged every time. Don't make it worse."

"Thank you, Jotaro." Tatsumi said, has he was carving an apple.

"Oh look, the rookies are right at home in the kitchen." Came a voice.

They all turned to see Bulat, Mine, Lubbock and Sheele standing together. Jotaro didn't pay attention as he picked up a bottle of beer and examined it.

"You're off on a mission then?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yup." Bulat confirmed. "A request to kill someone in the capital arrived."

"So in other words, you guys are housemaids for today." Mine said with a smirk.

"Housemaids?!" Tatsumi yelled. Sayo and Ieyasu shared his sentiment.

Mine merely kept her mocking grin up. "So chop up some cucumbers for me-"

**THOCK!**

"Ow!" Mine held her forehead in pain, as a bottle cap landed on the floor. **Star Platinum** had flicked the beer bottle cap right off, striking Mine directly in the forehead.

"Thanks Mine. If you weren't there the bottle cap would have hit something important." Jotaro said, before he started drinking.

"You-!"

Mine ran at Jotaro, before Bulat held her back.

"Whoa there. You don't want to do that." He said, dragging her back.

"Let me go! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" She yelled.

She kept on yelling at Jotaro as the others dragged her off to their mission. Jotaro finished the beer in one go, letting out a small belch.

"...didn't you say you're underage?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yeah."

"And didn't you not get beer back at the bar?"

"Yes, because I didn't want to draw attention." He said, tossing it into the nearby trash container.

"Uh-"

"We'd better go." Akame took off her apron. "If it makes you feel any better, we're going to go take some lives."

"...you're still talking about dinner, aren't you?" Tatsumi said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh good. You understand."

* * *

"We're really far up..."

Sayo looked behind her, seeing the wondrous view. They were all climbing a mountain, with large baskets on their back.

"Is it alright to go this far from the base?" Tatsumi called up to Akame.

"There's no problem if we go into the mountains. " Akame said.

The five of them kept on trodding through the mountains, with little conversation. Akame and Jotaro weren't really talkers.

"We've arrived."

They stopped walking and observed their surroundings, putting the baskets down. They were standing on a small cliff that looked out into a small pond. There was a waterfall that fed the water source.

"Whoa, this place is beautiful." Tatsumi commented.

"We're going to neutralize some river prey." Akame said, as she loosened her tie and started pulling up her shirt.

"Hey hey hey! What are you-?!" Tatsumi said, spluttering. Both he and Ieyasu took a few steps back and covered their eyes. Sayo didn't react as much, considering both she and Akame were girls. Jotaro...

...was more interested in the turtle that was on a nearby rock, and had walked away earlier to look at it. Judging from the outburst he heard, he had made the smart choice.

"What? I'm just changing into clothing more suitable."

Tatsumi and Ieyasu opened their eyes to see that Akame was now wearing a pure white bathing suit. Both of them breathed in relief while Sayo put a hand on her face.

"You two really need to think with the brain upstairs instead of the one downstairs..."

Akame then dived into the river. Tatsumi then remembered what the fish in this riverbed were like.

"Wait, these types of fish are rare and dangerous. Is she sure that-"

His questions were answered when several of the fish were launched out of the water and into Akame's basket.

_An explosion of fish?! _Tatsumi thought.

Akame rose from the water to take a breath.

"Fuh-wah..." She looked up at them, as Jotaro came back from observing the turtle.

"Erase your presence and swim along the riverbed." She instructed. "When the prey comes close, you must strike."

Seeing Akame easily catch the fish struck a fire in Tatsumi.

"Alright!" He said, taking off his clothes before throwing them aside. "Bring it on!"

He then dove straight in. Ieyasu and Sayo looked at eachother, shrugging, before following en suite. Akame got out of the water, and saw that Jotaro was by the riverbed, looking at the rocks on the ground.

"Are you not going to help?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna get in the water. My pants are too damn expensive to ruin."

He picked up several rocks around the size of a marble. The others resurfaced to see him stand near the water's edge. **Star Platinum **materialized next to his master. Jotaro threw three of the stones up and his stand caught all of them. His stand made a fist before looking at the water. With three flicks, all three rocks shot into the water. After a few moments, three fish floated up to the surface. Picking up a larger stone, Jotaro threw it at the fish, causing a huge splash to launch them upwards and into the range of his stand. **Star Platinum **rapidly shot its fists out and caught all the fish, before dumping them into Jotaro's basket.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu looked Jotaro in awe as he tossed some more stones up for **Star Platinum**.

"I'll just stick with the sidelines. Just don't swim over, or I might bury a rock in your brain by accident."

* * *

"So, in the end, Tatsumi caught two, Sayo caught one, and Ieyasu didn't catch anything." Akame reported. "Jotaro did very well. He caught fifteen."

"For their first times, not bad, with the exception of Ieyasu." Najenda said, as Ieyasu tried to sink into his seat.

"Didn't you yell 'Bring it on' as you stripped?" Leone teased Tatsumi, causing him to lower his head.

Jotaro merely sighed as he pulled down on his cap.

"Anyways. Leone, tell me about the request we received a few days ago."

Leone stood up, her expression now serious. "Our targets are Ogre of the Capital Guards and and an oil merchant named Gamal. What the client told me is that every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre will frame someone to take the fall for them. Our client's fiancé was one of these victims, but before he got executed he managed to send a letter to inform her. And then, she turned to us." She then placed a pouch on the table. Judging from the sounds, it was several coins.

"This person saved up this much?" Tatsumi asked, shocked.

"Our village can barely make enough to rub two coins together." Sayo noted.

"I caught the scent of a venereal disease from her. She must've sold her body in order to earn that money." Leone said, sadly.

Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu all looked shocked and horrified. Jotaro clenched his fist in anger.

"And did you check out her story?" Najenda asked.

"They're guilty." Leone confirmed. "I observed them for a while from the attic of the merchant's shop."

Najenda breathed out some smoke from her cigar.

"Very well. Night Raidwill accept this request. We will deliver divine punishment upon the heads of these heinous monsters, and send them hereafter." She declared.

"Taking out Gamal will be simple, but Ogre will be a formidable opponent." Leone said. "Ogre The Demon. He is called "The Demon" because of his skills with his sword, making him a terror to every criminal in the capital. Usually, he spends his time out on patrols with his subordinates. But other than that, he hangs out at the Garrison Headquarters. Gamal comes to his private room to give him bribes. Due to his station, on his days off he leaves headquarters on goes drinking near the palace."

Tatsumi put a hand on his chin in thought. "It seems the only time to attack would be his day off."

"However, the security around the palace will be tough. For Akame, who is on the wanted list, it will be a dangerous mission." Najenda added.

"Shall we wait for the group to come back?" Akame suggested.

"But we don't know when they'll finish their job, right?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yes."

"If that's the case...!" Tatsumi said, as he slammed his hand on the table and had a look of determination. "Just send us! We can take care of it!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Ieyasu shared Tatsumi's sentiment, though Sayo looked less sure of herself. Silence passed as Leone and Najenda stared at him. Jotaro had simply leaned back, another cigarette in his mouth.

"Ohhh?" Najenda said, interest in her voice. "Are you saying that the three of you can kill Ogre?"

"Not that I can handle it, but it almost sounded like you want to take him on yourselves." Leone said with a smirk.

"As you three are now, you stand no chance." Akame bluntly stated, causing Tatsumi to become frustrated by this.

"While we stand here debating, there may be other innocent people being framed for crimes that didn't commit! If that's the case, we'll handle it ourselves!" Tatsumi said, determined.

"The feeling of your cherished one being taken away from your before your very eyes..." Sayo said, remembering what she saw in the room. "I don't want anyone to experience that loss."

Jotaro was silent at that. Remembering how Heaven Ascension DIO had killed Jolyne right in front of him.

Najenda nodded, giving Tatsumi and the others an approving smile. "Understood. I can appreciate all of your decisions. Go kill the demon."

"Well said!" Leone pulled both Tatsumi and Ieyasu into a headlock, notably close to her breasts. Sayo's expression notably hardened upon this. "It's good that you're so dedicated."

"Leone, Akame, I leave the oil merchant to you." Najenda said.

"You got it boss."

"How about that Akame! When it's time, we can step up!" He said, turning to her.

Akame however, was silent, before she turned to Tatsumi, expression serious.

"...Where does that confidence come from? You haven't had a successful mission after you given your first report." Akame said, turning and walking away. "As you all are now, so full of yourself, you'll just end up dead."

Before Tatsumi or Ieyasu could shoot back or storm off, Jotaro spoke up.

"If you doubt their abilities, I'll go with them." Jotaro said. "I'll make sure they don't get killed. Does that make you feel better?"

Najenda put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, it makes sense, giving the new recruits your help. Very well. Jotaro will accompany Tatsumi and his friends."

She then smiled. "Everyone has their orders. Time to move out."

* * *

The four of them found themselves standing in front of a crowed bridge, that led to main street. Leone was behind them.

"If you go straight that way, you'll get to Main Street." She informed them.

"Got it." They said.

Jotaro huffed and just started walking. Before Jotaro went too far, Leone called out.

"...you guys wanna hear a story about Akame?"

"Huh?" Tatsumi said.

"Isn't this a wrong time for that?" Sayo added.

Jotaro stopped walking, and turned his head around.

Leone began the story. "When Akame was young, both she and her sister were bought somewhere in the empire. Well, poor parents selling their kids is a common story. They soon found themselves in an assassination training camp. Hellish conditions, but there she learned how to kill. Working under the Empire, she was the perfect assassin. But every time she killed, she felt the darkness of the capital grow stronger. The boss, who was er target at the time, managed to convince Akame to defect. Even though she chose the right side to fight for, it was too late for Akame to take back the actions she did in the past. Most of the comrades she had grown up with had died, and she was alone... until she met us."

They were silent after the story. Jotaro's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"You get what I'm trying to say, right?" Leone asked Tatsumi and the others.

"As an amateur, we should shut up and listen to the professional killer, right?" Tatsumi said.

"Well...you'll understand if you're successful today." Leone told them, as she walked away.

"Yeah! We're definitely gonna do this, Leone!" Ieyasu declared.

"Looking forward to it. Good hunting!" She called back.

"Alright. We'd better start moving." Sayo said, before she noticed that Jotaro hadn't moved at all. "Jotaro?"

Jotaro's expression was unfocused and unreadable.

_She worked for the wrong side... alone. Before she joined the right one and made friends..._

Jotaro could still remember what had happened to one of his closest friends.

_"I don't really want to face DIO again, but... let's just say you opened my eyes... that's all."_

"Jotaro?"

The tall teen was brought out of his memories, as Sayo stood in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Jotaro pulled his cap down. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thought back to an old memory..."

"Alright. Then let's go." Tatsumi said.

"Hold on, guys." Ieyasu said. "I thought of something."

"What?"

"Well, we may be part of Night Raid now, but... we don't really have a title or anything." He said. "You saw what was on the posters for the Night Raid members."

"So you want us to have our own titles?" Sayo asked.

"No. Not separately." He said. "The three of us, all from the village, as a group. Cause I know for a fact that Jotaro doesn't-"

"I already decided on 'Stardust Crusader'." He informed them.

"Huh-wha?"

"What? I felt that it was fitting for myself. Najenda suggested that I get a title of sort when she got me the rifle rounds and iron balls I requested. So I made a decision."

Jotaro just continued to surprise them in multiple ways. They turned back to their original topic.

"So, us as a group?" Sayo asked. She then smiled. "To be honest, I like the idea."

"Alright. I'm on board with it." Tatsumi said. "So what's our group name gonna be then?"

"Team Ieya-"

"No." Both of them shot down almost immediately.

"We're not kids anymore, Ieyasu. And even back then we'd never agree to it." Sayo said.

"Jotaro? Any ideas?" Tatsumi asked.

The tall teen thought for a moment. Truth to be told, he wasn't really good at coming up with names. But one song he remembered stuck in his head.

"The Roundabout?" He suggested.

"What kind of lame name is that?" Ieyasu said, exasperated.

"It's thematic when you think about it. You ever hear the expression 'what goes around comes around'?"

They nodded.

"Whatever some corrupt bastard does some shit, he thinks he gets away with it, until you throw it back in his face." Jotaro said.

"I really like the sound of that, actually." Sayo said.

"Same here." Tatsumi agreed.

"But I wanted Team Ieyasu..."

"Alright!" Tatsumi said, pumping his fist into the air. "They'd better look out, cause The Roundabout is coming for them!"

"I take it back." Ieyasu said. "That actually sounded really cool!"

_It actually sounds cheesy as hell, but whatever makes them happy._ Jotaro thought.

* * *

Executing their plan was much more simpler than they thought. Tatsumi had led Ogre to a back alleyway, and using his acting skills, pretended to be desperate and ask for entrance for the military. Jotaro stayed in the shadows, thinking the plan would never work.

_Well, it's going good so far._ Jotaro thought. _Ogre took the bait. But, the real question is if they'll have the guts to do it.  
_

"Apply through the normal process, idiot." Ogre said, as he walked away from Tatsumi.

"But..." Tatsumi's hand went to his sword. "In these hard times, it's hard to get in."

"It's to be expected, isn't it?" Ogre said, grabbing the hilt of his blade. "So I take you weren't strong enough to get past through the pass the entrance test?"

As soon as he turned around, however, blood spurted from his chest. Tatsumi had slashed fast enough that Ogre couldn't react in time. He safely landed behind Ogre as he clutched the wound and fell to his knees.

_I've know no fear. I fight with everything I got!_ Ogre thought with disbelief._ I didn't think anyone would dare to attack me..._

With a thud, Ogre fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Alright, I did it." Tatsumi said. "I'd better head back and give my report."

Ogre quickly got up and held his blade up, before attempting to swing it down on Tatsumi, who quickly got out of the way.

"I had a feeling we weren't done here." Tatsumi said.

"Did you think that I, the great Ogre, would be defeated by a snot-nosed shit like you?!" He yelled.

_Good grief. _Jotaro thought. _He sounds just like Dio._

"Maybe not just me." Tatsumi said with a smirk. "That's why I'm not alone."

Ogre looked confused for a second before roaring in pain. Ieyasu had gotten behind him and swung his axe down into Ogre's back.

"How do you like that, shithead?!"

"Damn brat!" Ogre said, turning to his new problem. "I'll kill you as well-"

His words were cut off as an arrow shot into his throat.

"This is easier than shooting wild animals." Sayo said, from the rooftop.

Ogre could only make gurgling sounds, choking on his own blood.

"Together, Ieyasu!" Tatsumi said, drawing his sword back.

"Got it!" Ieyasu held his axe behind his head.

With shouts, the two dashed forward and swung their weapons, slicing through Ogre, and causing more blood to spurt and stain the pavement.

And this time, for good, Ogre fell to the ground, and was silent.

Tatsumi was breathing heavily. "We... we did it, guys."

"Aw yeah!" Ieyasu whooped. "We sent him to hell!"

Sayo slid down to them, a smile on her face. _We really managed to do it. _She thought.

"You all did pretty damn well." Jotaro said. "I didn't even have to jump in."

Jotaro was their backup plan. If one of them had messed up, he would have used the Time Stop to pull them to safety, or to bury a bullet in Ogre's brain. But it seemed that they didn't need it.

"Okay." Tatsumi said. "We'd better head back and give our report."

But before they could do anything, they heard loud crashes coming from several blocks away, as well as men screaming.

"What the heck was that?" Ieyasu asked.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes. Akame and Leone's mission wasn't in that direction, so it couldn't have been them. Normally, Jotaro would have paid no mind to it, and just leave.

But something about this just made him unsure, and he'd feel wrong not to know about it.

"You three head back." Jotaro said, walking forward and summoning **Star Platinum**. "I'll go check it out and catch up later."

"Jotaro-"

"Just go."

Jotaro bent down, before jumping up. The kinetic energy from **Star Platinum** transferring into his muscles and increasing his physical abilities.

"He'll come back, right?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Tatsumi said.

* * *

The Roundabout had arrived back at base.

"Good job dealing with the target. Excellent job you three." Najenda complimented. "But where's Jotaro?"

"There was some commotion going down somewhere in the city." Ieyasu explained. "Jotaro went to go check it out, but he said he'll be back as soon as he figures out what it was."

"I see. Well, I trust Jotaro to find his way back. And once again, congratulations on your first mission."

"Not bad, eh Akame?" Tatsumi said, turning to the red-eyed assassin. "We've done our job and given our report. And we accomplished it while not getting hurt."

"You gotta acknowledge us now!" Ieyasu said with a grin.

Sayo only put her face in her hands at the boys boasting.

"Speechless?" Tatsumi asked. "Well, I-"

He was cut off as Akame started stripping him.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Ristorante Bar)**

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Leone. Boss. Hold him." Akame said, simply. Leone had a mischievous grin as she joined the two in restraining at stripping Tatsumi.

Ieyasu took several steps back. Sayo's cheeks turned red as she saw more and more of Tatsumi's body.

"Nooooooo!" Tatsumi yelled, trying to cover himself, now in only his underwear.

Akame observed him for a few moments, before turning to Ieyasu.

"Oh HELL no!" He started running away, before Leone tripped him and jumped onto his back.

"Nooope!" She said with a grin.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Tatsumi was fighting with me! He can confirm I didn't get hurt at all, right bro?!"

"Sorry Ieyasu... I was so focused on fighting Ogre I didn't pay attention to you." Tatsumi looked ashamed, though Ieyasu swore he saw a quick grin.

"Traitor!" He yelled as they started stripping him as well.

After all was said and done, Ieyasu was also in nothing but his underwear.

"Thank goodness." Akame said, after observing both of them. She smiled. "I've seen friends die from poison because they wanted to be tough and not report the wounds, but you seem to be undamaged." As she said this, she clasped Tatsumi's hand. "The morality rate for those first mission is high, so you did well."

"Tha-thanks." Tatsumi said. Ieyasu nodded, but clearly annoyed at the fact they stropped him.

"Akame was hoping that you all would live. She would have been lonely without all of you." Leone said.

"You know, you learn to communicate with your comrades while cooking, and you learn to kill through a difficult hunt. Don't you find those days to be beneficial to you?" Najenda asked.

"Oh uh, really?" Tatsumi said. "Sorry Akame. I... misunderstood."

"It's all right." Akame said, as she held out her hand to him. "From here on, please come back alive, all three of you."

"Right. Please take care of us, Akame!" Tatsumi answered for his group, while returning the gesture and held each other's hand to signify their friendship.

"Yeah, same here." Ieyasu said. "But... can we get our clothes back? Sayo's gonna start nose-bleeding soon."

They turned to the poor girl, who was red as a tomato at the sight of both her childhood friends in their underwear. While they were little kids, they had bathed together, it had been years since then.

"Oh right, I haven't checked you." Akame noted.

This brought Sayo out of her little stunned moment. "Wait! I was fighting from a distance!" She protested. "I'm fine!"

"Better safe than sorry." Leone said as she grinned, slowly advancing towards Sayo.

"Tatsumi! Ieyasu! Say something!" She pleaded with her friends.

Tatsumi simply turned around. "I promise I won't look."

"I will." Ieyasu said, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Sayo yelled as Leone tackled her and Akame advanced.

"You know she's going to kill you for this later, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I won't enjoy the show."

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - ****Furious Fight)**

**BWOOM!**

A stone wall crumbled, and dust rose up, blocking vision.

"It's him! It's him!"

The thugs rushed forward to intercept the intruder, swords and guns ready. They dashed into the dust. One of them stayed back and drew his sword. He turned back to face a fairly muscular man.

This was Kyosuke Saito. A crime boss within a small branch of the emperor. He was well known for being a drug dealer, and was ruthless against those that crossed him. Ever since he gained new power, his influence spread.

And it appeared that the influence reached someone that had the guts or stupidity to face him.

"Boss, you gotta run! This guy's after you!"

"Night Raid, is it?" He clenched his fist. "Then I'll meet them myself."

"No! It's not Night Raid! It's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a monstrous hand wrenched itself around his neck, before dragging him into the dust. Suddenly, there were screams, horrible screams from the men.

One of them was thrown from the smoke at the wall, and to Kyosuke's shock, he was missing his face, and his skin was bubbling.

All thought of fighting this mysterious person left him, and he just ran. He threw open the side door and into the hall.

Footsteps behind him indicated that his pursuer was right on his trail.

_Gotta throw him off. _He thought. _Maybe..._

As he ran down the hallway, he saw at the end of it was a window. It was stormy and raining outside, but that would only help him escape. He smashed through the window and down to the street below. Thankfully, the streets were empty at this time of night, so no one was in his way.

But his heart jumped into his throat when his pursuer landed right behind him.

Kyosuke turned to face his assailant. It was hard to make out his features due to the dark and the rain, but he could tell he was male. When he spoke, however, it was a fairly young voice.

"You're cornered now. The exit of this street is to my back, and your side just leads to a dead end."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyosuke asked, trying to sound intimidating, though also part of it was out of fear for his life. "We never did anything to you."

"You and your men have taken endless lives. Men, women and children alike. And that makes you scum that needs to be wiped from this world."

Kyosuke roared out and swung his fist at the young man. He got out of the way, and Kyosuke punched a wall, causing the bricks to crumble.

"You're done hurting people." The young man declared. "I will end this."

"Don't get cocky you little shit!" Kyosuke declared. "Just cause you dodged my punch, doesn't mean you'll dodge this!"

A robotic beast was summoned next to Kyosuke, claws shining.

"My new power, this stand, will finish you off!"

"I see." The young man stated, almost bored. "And what can this stand of yours do?"

Kyosuke was taken aback for a moment, considering that the young man knew of stands. But that didn't matter, since his stand,『**Slice & Dice**』would end this fight soon.

"I don't have to tell a punk like you! **Slice & Dice**! End him!"

The stand rushed forward with his claws ready.

_My stand's ability lets him cut through anything with his razor sharp claws! Even steel is nothing more than butter for him! You're done!_

The young man's stature didn't change at all.

"And I thought you would have been smarter."

A humanoid beast materialized next to him, and swung his fist outward, launching a small object.

"You're a fool! My stand can cut through anything!"

**Slice & Dice **cut through the small projectile, but that was his last mistake.

A purple mist burst from the projectile after he cut it, and it enveloped Kyosuke and his stand. To his horror, his skin began to bubble.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed.

"You've been infected by my stand's virus." The young man stated, nonchalantly. "In thirty seconds, you will die."

"Wait!" Kyosuke tried to run forward, but his leg rotted away and crumbled, unable to support him. He began to crawl towards the young man. "Help me! I'll give you whatever you want, please..."

"..."

The young man slowly walked forward, giving Kyosuke hope... before he stomped on Kyosuke's hand, wrenching it off in the process due to the virus's effects.

"You don't get to bribe. The only ones that should kill..."

The humanoid creature materialized behind him again.

"Are those prepared to be killed themselves." He said. "Let him have it! 『**Purple Haze**』!"

**"UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Fists flew at Kyosuke, ripping him apart with pure force. **Purple Haze** continued until there was nothing left of him but a puddle of bloodstained clothing.

The young man sighed, the deed done.

"I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one in this world." Came a voice.

The young man whipped around to see none other than Jotaro Kujo leaning against a stone wall.

"Last time I saw you, you were forced against your will to serve Dio." Jotaro pushed up his cap. "Looks like we meet once again, **Pannacotta Fugo._"_**

Lightning crashed above them, briefly illuminating Fugo's appearance, blonde hair and green suit riddled with holes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Stand Master: Kyosuke Saito**

**Stand Name: ****『Slice & Dice』**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: D**

**Range: E (1 Meter)**

**Durability: D**

**Development Potential: D**

**Stand Ability: Cutter - Slice & Dice's hands are razor sharp blades that can cut through anything via vibrating fast enough to weaken the target's molecular bonds.**

**Namesake: ****Slice & Dice - DJ Guv**

**Overall Design Idea: Think of a feral version of Metal Man from Mega Man Battle Network.**

* * *

**And there we have it, the first OC in the story and original stands, even though I killed him off. But that's not the main highlight of this chapter.**

**That's right, the first other JoJo character in the story (that has been named) will be Panacotta Fugo from Vento Aureo. I always thought that Araki writing him off was a waste of opportunity (though I understand his reasons for doing so). It disappointed me, since Fugo is one of my favorite characters. His stand being another reason why.**

**But what is Fugo doing here, and why did he kill the crime boss?**

**Such questions will be answered next time.**

**Though this may or may not be my last chapter for a while. I've been on a good writing streak and hopefully it stays that way.**

**EpicLinkSam, signing off.**


	5. Resolute Eyes

**A/N: Apologies in advance if this chapter is a little lower in quality. I feel that it's not as good as previous chapters.**

* * *

The lightning crashed around the two teenage stand-users. The rain had drenched them, soaking their outfits, but not their spirits.

Fugo grit his teeth as Jotaro stood in front of him. He had just killed some scum, and now one of the most powerful stand-users in existence just happened to show up. Just his luck. The two stand-users stared each other down, before Fugo took a step back. Before Jotaro could take a step forward, Fugo clenched his fist and threw it forward to guide his stand.

**"PURPLE HAZE!"**

The wild stand jumped out, ready to slam its fists into Jotaro and turn him into nothing but bloody paste. Not to be outdone, Jotaro summoned his stand as well.

**"STAR PLATINUM!"**

The two stands rushed at each-other, throwing punches and dodging strikes.

"So you're here as well, huh?!" Fugo yelled. "You're here to finish me off?!"

"Calm down." Jotaro said. "I'm not here to-"

"I'm not falling for any tricks! **Purple Haze**!"

**"UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The stand rapidly punched at Jotaro's stand, but every time a fist was about to make contact, **Star Platinum** would punch away at the wrists. Fugo could feel his own wrists start to bruise.

"Damn it! I'm ending this now!"

**Purple Haze** threw both of its fists forward, but **Star Platinum** caught them in his hands.

"_Now_ are you willing to listen to me-"

Fugo's smirked.

"It's over, Jotaro Kujo."

Jotaro's eyes widened as he noticed there were cracks growing on several strange orbs located on **Purple Haze's** fists.

"Once the virus capsule bursts, you're finished!" Fugo declared, pointing at him.

Jotaro merely scoffed.

"Good grief... **STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!**"

Jotaro and **Star Platinum **disappeared, **Purple Haze** swung wildly, before looking around in confusion. Fugo could feel sweat drip down his brow, before turning around to see Jotaro behind him. Before he could retaliate, Jotaro punched him across the face. Fugo was knocked down, hitting the wall.

"Calm down. I didn't come here to fight." He said.

"Funny way of showing that." Fugo groaned, wiping some blood from his mouth. "But since you didn't attack me directly with your stand, I can see that you're telling the truth."

**Purple Haze** faded away, and so did **Star Platinum**.

"Sorry, trying to attack was an impulsive move, since I know what you can do." Fugo said, much calmer now.

Jotaro narrowed his eyes. "What I can do?"

"Yes." Fugo slowly stood up. "Your ability to stop time."

Silence passed between the two of them.

"How did you learn this?"

"It would be better if we speak somewhere else." Fugo said, turning around. "I know a place."

"And all of a sudden I can trust you?"

Fugo didn't turn. "I could say the same to you."

Jotaro stood still for a moment, before sighing.

_Good grief..._

* * *

"Really? Here?"

They were standing outside an Italian-themed restaurant near the outskirts of the Capital called 'Ristorante Preferito' (Italian for Favorite Restaurant), though Jotaro had no idea how that was possible, since Italy didn't even exist here.

"Yeah. I'm just as surprised that a place like this exists here." Fugo said. "Besides, it's a quiet store, far from prying eyes. I know the owner of the place as well."

Jotaro followed Fugo into the restaurant. A kindly old man was cleaning behind the counter-top, before he noticed his two visitors.

"Oh, welcome back, Fugo!"

"Good to see you, Leonardo. I brought a friend."

"Oh, he's welcome too! Please, take a seat, and I'll come take your order in a bit." He said, as he went into the kitchen.

Since the place was empty at this time of night, Jotaro and Fugo took their seats in the corner, just to avoid sticking out too much.

"Anyone else besides that old man work here?" Jotaro asked Fugo, cautiously.

"His son and daughter helps from time-to-time, though they don't come here that often, since they have jobs in other parts of the city." Fugo said. "I've only met them two or three times."

"So, how do you know this guy?" Jotaro asked him.

"I was passing by when there was a thug here insulting him and his family. He threatened to kill them all, but I stepped in."

"You killed him?"

"I threw a knife at his back, which ticked him off. I had him chase me until we reached an abandoned alleyway, in order to hide my stand and finish him off away from prying eyes." Fugo explained. "But, it wasn't as simple as I thought it would be."

"Why?"

"He was a stand-user."

Jotaro's eyes widened. He felt as if a very cold draft blew threw the restaurant.

"A stand-user?"

"Yes. A fairly new one as well. His stand had the ability to make his body indestructible, but it was pointless in the face of Purple Haze's virus."

Jotaro clasped his hands. "But how is this even possible?"

"I did some of my own research and investigation." Fugo explained. "I couldn't believe it, but... the Empire has a stand arrow."

With every bombshell Fugo dropped, Jotaro's caution just grew higher and higher.

"Instead of executing some criminals, they give them the stand arrow test, and if they live, they become new enforcers of the empire." Fugo said, hands on the table. "In fact, in order to spread their influence, some of the scientists recreated the effect of the arrow. I don't know how, but they managed to create a new version of the stand arrow. The problem with this one is that it's a single use arrow. But as long as they have the original, they can keep on creating more. They use the single-use arrows as weapons, to kill weak-willed enemies."

"And if they have a will strong enough to manifest as stand?"

"They kill them before they have a chance."

More silence passed between the two.

"Ever since I arrived in this place, I've wandered aimlessly until I came upon this place. Ever since I saved them, they felt indebted to me. While I said that there was no need to do so, they offered me a place to stay here. I then decided to become a vigilante, and taking out any rouge stand users." Fugo explained.

"Now, that brings me to my next question." Jotaro said. "How did you arrive here? Last I remember Heaven Ascension DIO had you under his control, and that was when I first met Giorno."

"Ah, that. Well, I was fully aware of all my actions, but I could not control myself. He told me the secret of your stand, and sent Narancia and I after you. But because I failed to assassinate you... he punished me."

* * *

_Fugo lay on the ground, unconscious as Heaven Ascension DIO stood over him._

_"Pannacotta Fugo. I thought I told you to kill Jotaro Kujo before he gained more allies. With your abilities he should have been dead within seconds."_

_**The World Over Heaven** appeared behind its master and tapped on Fugo's forehead with a finger. Heaven Ascension DIO simply turned around._

_"Now, be trapped in the eternal nightmare, seeing what happened when you abandoned your friends."_

_Heaven Ascension DIO disappeared, leaving Fugo by himself._

_His eyes didn't open, but he began to thrash and scream._

_The things he saw happen to his friends at the hands of the boss and his powerful stand, **King Crimson**._

_Abbacchio, a hole blown through his torso from a single punch._

_Narancia (in Giorno's body), impaled on several iron bars._

_And Bruno, destroying **Chariot Requiem**, his soul ascending to Heaven._

_All of these things, that he could have helped stop, if it wasn't for his cowardice!_

_Fugo screamed in both rage and despair, but no one heard his screams._

* * *

"I was trapped like that, until you defeated Heaven Ascension DIO." Fugo explained. "But as for why I'm here and still alive, I have no idea. I suppose I'll have to count my blessings."

Jotaro leaned back, and put a hand on his cap.

"Fugo. Have you heard of the assassination group, Night Raid?"

"Hm?" Fugo looked up. "Yes. I have seen several of the posters, as well as the Empire constantly making announcements about how they should be eliminated. But, to be honest, I've seen the truth about Night Raid. What they do may be the furthest thing from justice, but it's also the right thing."

Jotaro was about to speak, but Fugo cut him off.

"I already know, Jotaro." Fugo stated. "That you've joined Night Raid. I was there that night you discovered the sadist family. I myself was originally going to assassinate them once I found out what they had done, but you and Night Raid were already there. I decided to stay on the rooftop and observe everything. I didn't recognize you at first, but then I remembered your stand and its abilities. Seeing you join Night Raid... this may sound somewhat foolish, but..."

He smirked at Jotaro. "I couldn't help but feel a little jealous."

"If that case, why didn't you join us?"

"...joining the assassination group might not sound that bad, but I made up my mind." Fugo said. "I'll continue to work on my own, not bothering any other vigilantes or such."

"Oh? And why is that?" Jotaro asked.

"When I lose my temper, I do horrible things. If I were to join Night Raid, someone might die." He said, looking down. "You saw how weak my will was, leaving my friends and being under DIO's control. You're all better off without me."

Jotaro sat in silence, eyes shadowed by his hat, before he stood up.

"In that case, let's see if that'll actually happen." Jotaro said, holding out a hand.

Fugo looked stunned as he looked up at Jotaro. He still had the same hardened complexion, but there was belief in his eyes, and a small smile. "Fugo, as a stand-user, and survivor of Heaven Ascension DIO's massacre, I think it was fate that we met."

Fugo still had the shocked look on his face, before it turned into a grin. "I'm surprised, Jotaro. From what I knew of you, I would have thought you would be all; 'Join or don't join. I don't give a damn.'"

Jotaro's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm trying to learn how to stop being such a bastard."

Fugo clasped Jotaro's hand and shook it. _Heh. He's just like Bruno and Giorno. I can see how he and Giorno are related._

"But, I have a request." Fugo said, turning to Leonardo, who was getting the menus. "If it's possible, can you order protection for Leonardo and his family? They've done so much for me that I can't ever repay."

"It can be arranged." Jotaro said, knowing Najenda.

"Thank you. In that case, I'll gladly join Night Raid."

The broke the handshake as Leonardo came over with the menus.

"Before we go, I'd say we have something to eat. The food here is delicious." Fugo suggested.

"I'll take your word for it." Jotaro said.

* * *

Back at Night Raid's base, night had fallen. Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo were still in the meeting room, waiting for Jotaro. They didn't talk that much, though every now and then one of them would ask how much time had passed. They were starting to get anxious, as it was getting close to midnight.

"You three should probably get some sleep." Leone said, walking in. "You guys might have finished today's mission, but that doesn't mean you got the day off tomorrow. Especially you Tatsumi, since you have to work with Mine tomorrow."

"Yeah, we know, but-"

"Look, I get it, you're worried for Jotaro, but sitting around won't accomplish anything." She said. "We got people on the watch at all times. If he shows up, everyone'll know."

The Roundabout wanted to argue, but they did agree that it was getting late.

Sayo made a silent prayer. _Please come back safely, Jotaro._

* * *

Jotaro and Fugo were walking through the forest, towards Night Raid's base.

"So, Jotaro. What can you tell me about Night Raid's members? What are they like?"

Jotaro opened his mouth, before he closed it.

"Jotaro?"

"They're... an odd bunch, to say the least."

"Odd how?"

"Well..." Jotaro thought of a way to put it. "They all have different quirks."

"Heh, not that different from all our friends, eh?"

Jotaro and Fugo walked in silence for a while, reminiscing their old friends.

But also mourning them, as they had all died in the effort to defeat Heaven Ascension DIO.

They kept walking in silence, until Fugo suddenly stopped walking. He looked around and back behind him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to ditch you if you quit walking. So hurry up and-"

"Jotaro, stop!"

Jotaro stopped in his tracks. He too had felt the sense of unease Fugo was feeling.

"Fugo, watch my back." He said, slowly moving backwards. "I'll watch yours."

The two stand-users went back to back, observing their surroundings, ready to summon their stands at a moments notice. They saw nothing, but trees in the darkness, the only thing illuminating the night was the moon.

But, they could hear movement through the trees and bushes. They could hear trees snapping and falling.

Both of them didn't say a word as the movement got closer and closer, until the creature revealed itself.

And what they saw made their blood run cold.

Knocking down trees was a huge beast. It was about twice the size of a rhinoceros and was grey in color. Brown fur covered most of its body, and it had two enormous tusks on its front.

"What the hell?!" Fugo yelled, taking a step back. "What is that thing?!"

"I believe it's called a Danger Beast." Jotaro said. "I was briefed on this thing back at Night Raid."

"It looks like it's some fusion between several large animals. How do we-"

Fugo was cut off as the beast roared and charged forward. Jotaro jumped away while Fugo rolled to the side.

Fugo summoned **Purple Haze's **fist. "Alright. I'll quickly rush up to it and eliminate it with my virus-"

The beast charged again, this time towards Jotaro. But the muscular teen was ready.

"**STAR PLATINUM!**" He yelled, pointing at the charging Danger Beast. The stand shot out and caught the speeding animal by its tusks.

"Jotaro!"

"I'm fine!" He called back. "I'm going to snap this things damn horns, and when it's down, finish it off!"

**"ORAAAA!"**

**Star Platinum** bent its arms and threw the Danger Beast over its head. The force snapped the tusks off and sent the beast crashing onto its back. Jotaro quickly moved to the side as Fugo threw his fist forward, launching one of Purple Haze's virus capsules. It burst, engulfing the beast in the deadly virus. It squealed in pain, thrashing around as the deadly virus spread through its body.

Jotaro's eyes widened as he saw the effects. The Danger Beast was swelling up, bubbles popping on its melting skin. Blood leaked all over its body, soaking into the ground it lay upon. A mixture of both the smoke and the virus rose from its body, as everything, even the bones, began to melt into a puddle of gore.

Giorno had told Jotaro about how devastating Fugo's ability was, but he had never seen it in action. It was possibly one of the most dangerous stand abilities he had ever seen. He counted his blessings that he had fought Fugo twice and survived.

Pulling down his cap, he turned around, continuing to walk back to the base. He stopped and turned to Fugo.

"Your ability is damn insane."

"...I know."

"They're all going to love this..." Jotaro muttered.

Fugo followed him, as the two continued the journey back to the base.

* * *

It was ironic, for Leone right now. Despite telling Tatsumi and his friends to get some sleep, _she _was the one still waiting just outside the entrance for Jotaro. And it wasn't from them asking her, she was doing it of her own volition.

Truth to be told, she was also worried for Jotaro. She was sure that he'd come back, but not sure exactly when he _would_.

"Man, hopefully he didn't do anything stupid. But I know he at least has some more common sense compared to some others I know."

Leone's eyes caught sight of something moving through the trees. Grinning, she walked forward to see Jotaro coming forward. Her eyes widened when she saw that someone was following Jotaro.

"Jotaro, behind-"

"Cool your jets. He's with me."

Leone observed the young man behind Jotaro. She could feel a strong sense of will from him, as well as suffering. But what surprised her was that he had just as much killing intent as some of the more experienced members of Night Raid.

His fashion sense, on the other hand, was a different story. Leone was internally cringing at all the holes in his suit. They were all tidied up and had no split ends, so it was clear he had done it to his suit on purpose.

With the green coloring of his suit, Leone couldn't help but compare him to moldy swiss cheese.

"Leone. Is there a free bed for him?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah. Same hall as yours since you're new, but-"

"Good." Jotaro pushed past her, Fugo following him. "I'll explain everything in the morning."

Leone was a little unsure about letting in a complete stranger into the base, but...

Jotaro looked back at her, before giving a thumbs-up.

She trusted Jotaro's judgement and gave a thumbs-up back. It couldn't be too bad tomorrow, right?

* * *

Leone changed her mind.

Why, you may ask? She was currently on the ground, writhing in pain as Najenda had a firm grip on her ear. Najenda was sitting in front of Jotaro and the new face, Fugo. The rest of Night Raid stood around them.

"So." Najenda jerked Leone around, causing her to cry out in pain. "Who exactly is this newcomer that Leone let in?"

Fugo stepped up, and bowed his head. "My name is Pannacotta Fugo, Ma'am."

_Wait, like the cream? _Mine thought. _What kind of name is that?_

"Well then, Fugo." Najenda said, letting go of Leone. "Seeing as you've come here, I can assume that you wish to join Night Raid?"

"Yes. I've seen the darkness of the capital, and I wish to put an end to it." He said.

"I see..." Najenda crossed her arms. "I may as well ask you this, are you willing to kill?"

"...I have already taken lives before." Fugo said.

With the exception of Tatsumi and his friends, no one flinched at his words. Killing was natural to them.

"Then you are welcome to join Night Raid." Najenda said, holding out her hand. "Killing may be our job, but we'd never force someone who abhors it to do so."

Fugo smiled and shook Najenda's hand.

"Another member within a few days." Shelle commented. "This is surprising."

"His fashion sense could be better." Mine muttered.

"Fugo." Najenda said, after the two broke the handshake. "Jotaro vouched for you, which brings me the question; how do you know him?"

Fugo turned to Jotaro, who was smoking a cigarette. Jotaro merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an acquaintance of his." Fugo said. "I'm friends with one of his family members."

Technically, it wasn't a lie, since Fugo was friends with Giorno. Or at least, was. He didn't know if Giorno or the others even considered him a friend after he had left them.

"And... this is just a hypothesis, but I'm guessing that, like Jotaro, you have what is known as a stand?"

Fugo could feel sweat drop down his forehead. But before he could answer, Jotaro spoke up.

"Fugo does have a stand, but it can't really show it's abilities."

"Why not?" Tatsumi asked.

"His stand might be one of the most dangerous ones I've ever seen."

Silenced passed through Night Raid, as a few of them were stunned. Jotaro had a stand which had incredible strength and speed, as well as the ability to stop time. What could Fugo's stand be, that Jotaro considers it dangerous?

"And explaining Fugo's stand would take too long too." Jotaro said. "I've devised a way to show you how it works. Meet me out by the training ground in a few minutes."

Jotaro then left the room.

"So..." Leone said to Fugo. "...why do you dress like moldy cheese?"

* * *

Soon, Night Raid was standing out at the training ground again. Leone had a large bump on her head, courtesy of Najenda. Fugo stood further away from the group, waiting for Jotaro.

"So, what do you think Fugo's stand will look like?" Lubbock asked his fellow assassins.

"Hmm..." Shelle put a finger on her chin in thought. "Jotaro's stand seems to be reflective on how he looks and acts on the inside..."

"I'm stumped." Sayo said. "He's hard to read."

She wasn't wrong. Fugo stood away from them, every now and then shuffling his feet. Like Leone earlier, most of the experienced members could tell that Fugo was experienced in fighting and killing, but also could feel a lot of pain from him.

They were all brought out of their thoughts as Jotaro came from the far end of the training ground. He was holding a wooden stake, and **Star Platinum **floated behind him, in its hands holding... a rat?

A few of the girls cringed as he got closer. Jotaro knelt down and pushed the wooden stake into the ground. His stand then tied the rat's tail onto the stake. The little beast tried to run away, but **Star Platinum **had tied the knot tight.

Jotaro stood back up and took several steps back. "Fugo, you can reveal your stand now."

Fugo nodded, before breathing out. **"Purple** **Haze."**

Night Raid tensed up as smoke seeped our by Fugo's feet. His stand materializing in the mist.

It was hunched over, groaning. Drool seeped from its mouth and dripped onto the ground. The stand moaned as it slowly stood up, smoke spewing out of its mouth. This let Night Raid get a good view of it's full appearance. Jotaro himself didn't get as clear of a view on the stand, since it was nighttime and raining the last time he saw it.

It's skin was checkered white and purple. It had armor on it's shoulders, elbows and knees, complete with a roman-esque helmet equipped with a visor. A long purple cape billowed from its back.

It felt fitting for Jotaro, that such a dangerous ability had a dangerous looking stand.

Night Raid on the other hand, was stunned. While Jotaro had explained how stands work, he couldn't have prepared them for this. Compared to the heroic muscleman that **Star Platinum **was, **Purple Haze** had the look of a deranged monster. Jotaro had also said that stands reflect their user as well. So what kind of secrets was Fugo exactly hiding?

Fugo kept a calm and steady breath as he focused. While he had gained some more control over his stand, it could still go berserk every now and then if he wasn't careful. Fugo found that if he kept himself in control, he had an easier time controlling his stand.

As Fugo kept focusing, his stand simply stood still, awaiting orders. The tension in the air broke as some of **Purple Haze's **drool dripped onto its leg.

"Ew... gross..." Mine commented.

The stand seemed to share the sentiment, as it seemed to gasp and started rubbing at it with its wrist.

"Um... Fugo?" Bulat called. "What's your stand doing?"

"Oh um..." Fugo looked slightly embarrassed. "That's one of **Purple Haze's** quirks. It always looks angry, but it's actually pretty high-strung, and cares about being clean."

The stand stopped wiping to see that its leg was now clean, but then cried out seeing that the wrist it used to clean with was now dirty. It rubbed both of its wrists together to try and clean it, but the mess spread to both wrists. It licked at them to clean it up, and was successful... until the drool from its wrists landed on its leg again, causing it to cry out in annoyance.

Night Raid... really didn't know how to respond in this situation. Most of them had deadpan looks on their faces. Jotaro merely pulled his cap down. Fugo let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Anyways. **Purple Haze**."

The stand looked up from cleaning itself. Fugo merely pointed at the rat stuck in the ground. The stand took a few steps and looked at the rat, raising its fist.

But before **Purple Haze** could demonstrate its power, gears on Lubbock's glove began to turn. The stand stopped its punch upon hearing the sounds.

"Damn, intruders!" Lubbock shouted.

"What? In broad daylight?" Shelle asked.

"Yeah. Judging from my barrier... 20 people?!"

_Barrier? _Jotaro thought? _Is his ability similar to Kakyoin's?_

"If they sniffed us out, they must be trained mercenaries." Najenda said, lighting a cigar. "Well, we can save the demonstration for later. We can't let any of them escape, or they'll give away our location."

"We might not have to postpone it." Fugo said. "I can show **Purple Haze's **ability with this opportunity."

"If the chance arrives, go for it." Najenda said. "Night Raid, move out."

* * *

Jotaro was walking through the forest by himself. From what Lubbock had said, the intruders were close, but not close enough to see the base, so they would move in. The assassin group had split up to cover more ground.

Every now and then, he could hear shouts and the sound of steel. The skirmishes were beginning. He had not yet found a mercenary, and was wondering if they were purposely avoiding him and instead trying to sneak past him.

His theory was proven wrong, as a man dropped from a tree and attempted to bring his sword down on his head.

Jotaro merely sighed, as **Star Platinum** caught the blade in its hand.

"W-what the hell?!" He cried out. "Why is my blade stuck in thin air?!"

Jotaro didn't answer his question, as **Star Platinum **shattered the blade with a single blow. He then grabbed the man by his throat before throwing him up.

"I'm gonna smash you!" Jotaro yelled as the man fell down into his stand's range.

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORA****! ORA!"**

**Star Platinum **unleashed a barrage of punches, culminating in a final blow that launched the man through several trees. Walking over, Jotaro saw that the man was unmoving, blood everywhere and wood splintered through him.

He was dead.

Jotaro sighed as he turned around.

"Damn it. I shouldn't get used to doing this..."

* * *

Jotaro met up with the rest of Night Raid, who were discussing the results of what had happened.

"Oh, Jotaro!" Leone called over. "How many did you get?"

"How many did I-" Jotaro raised an eyebrow. Leone was treating this as a game, for how many lives they had taken. While he'd normally be disgusted by this sort of behavior, he could tell that Leone was actually well-meaning, and that something in her past resulted in her current personality.

"Well..." Jotaro put a hand in his pocket. "I got one."

"Really? Thought you would have taken down more than that. But eh, I also got just one." She said.

"Humph." Mine said, with a proud smile. "I sniped two with a single shot."

"None." Bulat said. "I guess they steered clear from me, or I just got unlucky."

"Don't feel bad, man." Lubbock said. "Shelle and I didn't get any either."

"Four." Akame said simply. Leone cried out in fake-jealousy.

"We worked together and took down two." Tatsumi said. Ieyasu and Sayo nodded.

"That makes... ten..." Lubbock noted. "Wait, what about the other ten?"

"Actually, where's Fugo?" Leone asked. "The cheese boy isn't with us."

"Cheese boy?" Shelle asked.

"Yeah, decided to call him that since that's how he dresses." Leone said, with a smirk.

"We'd better go find him." Lubbock said, as he saw the gears on his glove turn. "I think the other guys are going to try attacking him at the same time."

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Virus)**

Sure enough, Lubbock's suspicions were proven correct. They all stood just behind the tree line at the top of a cliff. Down in the valley, Fugo was surrounded by the remaining ten mercenaries.

"Damn it, we have to help him!" Tatsumi yelled. He was about to go down into the valley, before Jotaro held out an arm to stop him.

"Don't." Jotaro said. "When Fugo uses his ability, you can't get close."

"But-"

"Look on the bright side, Tatsumi." Leone said. "We all got front row seats to this spectacle. I'm sure we'll see how deadly of an assassin Fugo is."

Poor Leone did not know how correct she was about to be proven.

Down in the valley, the men that surrounded Fugo had their swords pointed at him.

"We surrounded you, kid." One of them said. "Nowhere to run."

"I see." Fugo said, almost bored.

The men advanced slowly, before one of them called out.

"KILL HIM!"

They all dashed forward, swords ready to cut Fugo to pieces. Unfortunately, that would be the last mistake they ever made.

**"PURPLE HAZE!"**

The monstrous stand jumped out, unseen to the mercenaries. With guttural cries, it kicked, elbowed and smashed. Every strike it made hit home, bones shattering and organs rupturing. The men fell, one by one, as the unseen power killed them one by one, until it was just one man standing.

"You... you bastard!" He yelled at Fugo. "What have you done to my comrades?!"

"Killed them." Fugo stated simply. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"DIE!"

He swung his sword down, but **Purple Haze **grabbed him by the throat. It pinned him up against the cavern wall so hard he spit up blood. The stand raised a hand back.

"What is this power?! Why can't I see it?!" He screamed.

"Let him have it! **PURPLE HAZE!**"

**"UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Purple Haze **unleashed an onslaught of punches. But Night Raid noticed that the first strike released some sort of mist. Their eyes widened as they saw the effects on the man.

He could only scream in pain as his skin was bubbling. Every punch from **Purple Haze** didn't make the sound of breaking bones. The sounds were more akin to slicing open flesh. With a final punch, **Purple Haze** punched at the unfortunate mercenary's face, ripping it off in the process. He fell, melting into a puddle of blood and gore, leaving only his clothing and armor.

Fugo turned around and walked away from the rotting corpse. **Purple Haze** let out a final guttural roar before it dispersed.

Back up on the cliff, Night Raid's reactions to Fugo's stand was... mixed.

Mine and Sayo went behind bushes to puke. Everyone else was notably shocked, some more than others. Even Akame, who's normally unflappable, had wide eyes.

"It's so savage..." Shelle said.

"It attacks like an explosion, and then disappears like a storm." Bulat commented, almost poetically.

"But holy crap... that thing is dangerous..." Lubbock said, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Fugo's been through a lot." Jotaro said, Night Raid turning to him. "If anything, that's just him holding himself back."

"Holding back?" Leone asked.

"He has a lot of anger. In fact, he doesn't bring out his stand that often, because he has a hard time controlling it." Jotaro said. "Some of his old friends told me that they've seen it so rarely, that the could count how many times it showed up on their fingers."

"Wow..." Tatsumi said.

"His stand reflects his inner conflicts." Jotaro said. "All of that pent up anger from years of suffering. I'm still surprised that he's sane."

Night Raid stared down the cliff as Fugo made his way back up. Their newest member had been through just as much as they all have.

Which was all the more reason to welcome him with open arms.

* * *

"So, you managed to take out all of them?" Najenda asked as Night Raid arrived back at the meeting room.

"Yup!" Leone said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Fugo's shoulder. "And cheese boy here got half of em!"

"Would you please refrain from calling me that?" Fugo asked patiently.

"Nope!" She said with a grin.

"You'd best give up now, Fugo." Shelle said with an apologetic smile. "It's hard to make Leone change her mind."

"But she's not wrong." Mine said, hand on her chin. "If you want, I could find you some better clothe-"

"I'm fine in my current outfit, thank you very much."

"Well then. Good job, Night Raid." Najenda said. "You are all dismissed." They all began to leave and talk amongst themselves.

"Wait, Fugo. I wish to speak with you." Najenda said.

The teen turned back around. "Yes? What is it?"

"I have to ask, how did it feel to be on your first technical mission with Night Raid?"

"To be honest?" Fugo said. "Exhilarating. In the past, the missions I've been on usually required me to be backup, due to my ability."

"I see. Fugo, if it's possible, I'd like to learn more about you."

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked.

"It's only natural that I should learn more about you, due to being the leader of the assassination group. Please, don't mistake this for being some sort of ulterior motive." She reassured.

Silence passed between the two, as they stared at eachother. Fugo broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"...this is the second time, that I've found someone that I feel I can trust."

Najenda gestured him to pull up a chair and sit down. "I'll listen to everything you have to say."

"Well then, Miss Najenda. Prepare for a very long story."

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - spensierato-rabbia)**

Jotaro came down to breakfast next morning to see an odd sight. While most of Night Raid was eating breakfast and talking to eachother, it was different on the other side. At the end of the table, there were a few notebooks and pencils. Leone looked ready to commit murder (which was ironic), while Akame was facedown on the table, clearly asleep. Fugo stood over the two, trying to explain something to them. Lubbock and Mine were standing behind Fugo and laughing at Leone.

"What's going on?" Jotaro asked Najenda, who was standing nearby.

"Well, I talked to Fugo, and it turns out, he has formal education." She said. "Not to say that some of the members are unintelligent, it's just that several of them lack formal education due to their upbringing. So as a result, I asked Fugo to try tutoring them."

"Kind of odd the youngest person here is the teacher." Jotaro said.

"The others with education didn't want to do it. I asked him, and he accepted." She picked up a cup of tea. "But still... joining a criminal organization at that young of an age... I can't say that it still doesn't bother me."

Jotaro looked at Fugo, who was encouraging Leone. Said girl was scribbling across the sheet as she tried to solve some problems Fugo wrote for her.

"I believe Fugo will be a valuable ally to us. And I hope he comes to see all of us as comrades as well." Najenda said, taking a sip from our tea.

"Hey! Fugo! I'm done!" Leone said, holding up her notebook proudly.

"You're finished? Let's take a look."

Fugo looked at the paper and a disappointed frown found it's way onto his face. Lubbock and Mine looked over his shoulder and fell to the floor, howling with laughter.

"47 x 29 = **51**" was what was written on the paper.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Well, did I get it right or not?"

**CRUNCH!**

Leone's question was answered, now that there was a fork in her cheek. She screamed as the rest of Night Raid (minus Akame, who was still sleeping) looked up in alert.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?!" He yelled, grabbing her by the head. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS BEFORE YOU LEARN?! **YOU DAMN SHIT-FOR-BRAINS**!"

After emphasis on the last insult, he slammed her head into the table, spilling drinks and knocking over bowls. He didn't stop though, now that his anger had been unleashed, he kept slamming Leone's face into the table. It was a surprise that it didn't overturn from how much power he was using, but it did wake up Akame.

"Is breakfast ready?" She asked, groggily.

"I suppose he didn't say anything about his temper, did he?" Jotaro said, walking past a stunned Najenda to get some coffee and ignoring the continued table slams.

"You said seven times nine was sixty-three, _SO WHY THE HELL IS YOUR ANSWER EVEN LESS?!"_

Needless to say, Night Raid got even livelier with Fugo around.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: ****To be honest here, I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out. I felt that Fugo's introduction was a lot more choppy and awkward than Jotaro's before. Hopefully we won't get this problem in later chapters. Feel free to give any criticism.**

**The Danger Beast that Jotaro and Fugo fought was an original one I made up myself. It's essentially a fusion between a Woolly Mammoth and a Rhino.**

**As for Fugo's backstory, I'm combining what Purple Haze Feedback and the anime gave us. Fugo lashed out at the professor due to both insults at his grandmother and sexual harassment.**

**I feel like I've been procrastinating too long on this chapter. Because I've been blasting Fire Emblem Three Houses music constantly. Game's amazing.**

**Anyways, Fugo has officially joined Night Raid. Will his stand help them in the future? Or will he be written out of the plot again?**

**Just kidding. Fugo's here to stay, and he will get the screen time that he deserves.**

**And with that, signing off. See y'all next chapter.**


	6. Dead Man Walking

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter.**

**First off, I want to say thank you to the people that liked Fugo's introduction. I thought it was pretty bad myself, but the overall reception to it was good, so it makes me happy. Thanks to all of you.**

**Sorry about the long wait, though I have been working on other stories. While this is my biggest fic, I'm more proud of the other one I'm working on, _Nothing, but the Truth_ (Danganronpa x Persona 4). Check it out when you have the time.**

**And without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

**"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

**Star Platinum** unleashed a flurry of punches at Bulat, who was in his armor. The man held his arms up in defense as the stand unleashed its barrage. He was sent back a few feet, but kept his stance steady.

"Hah! Good hit, Jotaro!"

The two of them were training, with several of the Night Raid members watching. They observed Jotaro's fighting style. He'd almost never move from his original spot, only walking towards his opponent if they ran out of his range. And if they got too close, he'd use **Star Platinum** to launch himself away, almost flying. It was quite impressive to see how tactical Jotaro was.

**"ORAAA!"**

**Star Platinum** threw one of its fists forward, but Bulat caught it by the wrist. The stand tried to follow up with a second punch, but Bulat caught it as well.

"I've got you now!" Bulat yelled. "And I'm not letting go!"

"Don't say it like that, you bastard!" Jotaro said, gritting his teeth as he willed **Star Platinum **to try and break free.

Yawning, Leone walked up to the group. "Just woke up. What's going on?"

"Jotaro and Bulat are having a training session." Akame informed.

"Oh? Who's winning?"

"Bulat's got Jotaro in a bind." Ieyasu said, nervously looking at the fight.

Bulat increased the strength on his grip, so much in fact, that Jotaro's wrists had an outline of his armored hands.

"If you don't want me to go even harder, you'd best give up." Bulat said.

"'Giving up' isn't in my dictionary, Bulat. But intangibility is."

Relaxing, **Star Platinum **phased its left arm out of Bulat's grip. While a few of the others were surprised, Bulat merely laughed.

"Hah hah! You have more than a few tricks up your sleeves, it seems. But why didn't you phase the other hand?" He asked.

"To do this."

**Star Platinum** pointed its fingers at Bulat's face. And once again shocking the others, **Star Platinum****'s** index and middle fingers extended like a blade exiting its scabbard.

**"STAR FINGER!"**

Bulat quickly leaned back to avoid getting struck in the forehead. He lept back as **Star Platinum** floated behind its user. Underneath his armor, he grinned, before cracking his knuckles. In a burst of smoke, Bulat summoned Incursio's lance.

"This is exactly the type of fighting spirit I enjoy! You're tough, Jotaro, but I'm afraid I'll be taking this fight!"

"Is that so?" Jotaro said, smirking. **Star Platinum **levitated in front of its master, before letting out its signature battlecry. **"ORAAAAA!"**

Jotaro ran his finger across the rim of his cap before pointing it at the armored assassin.

"Then bring it on, Bulat!"

Bulat's lance clashed with **Star Platinum's **fists, causing shockwaves to shake the very ground beneath their feet.

"Those two are really going at it, huh..." Sayo said.

"Looks like Bulat finally found an equal sparring partner." Leone said with a grin, before looking around to notice there were a few missing. "Where's Mine, Tatsumi and Fugo?"

"They went on a mission to the capital. They won't be back for a while." Shelle said. "Oh, by the way, Leone. Didn't Fugo assign you some math problems to finish?"

Leone groaned. "He's a kid, I don't have to listen to him."

"I finished everything he assigned me." Akame said.

"Cool, you're a perfect student." Leone said. "Me? I'm just gonna take a bit of a day off."

"You should probably finish it. Do you remember what happened during the last lesson?"

* * *

_"So... does 45 + 23 = 50?"_

_**CRASH!**_

_"OW!"_

* * *

"You should probably get to work on it, Leone." Shelle said with a smile. "We're going to run out of drinking glasses at this rate. If it's not my clumsiness, it's Fugo's anger."

Leone grumbled as she went to go work on the math problems, Jotaro and Bulat's battle still raging through the training grounds.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?! GIVE ME MORE, _MORE!_"

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP! STAR PLATINUM!"

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

* * *

"We're finally in the capital... but now that I get a good look..."

Mine looked around at the people walking around her. Their expressions downtrodden and depressed. Walking alongside her, was Tatsumi and Fugo.

"There are a lot of people with sour looks on their faces, aren't there?" Fugo noted, looking around.

"It's no wonder, considering that they live under a reign of terror and oppression." Mine said.

"Is it safe for us to be walking around in broad daylight like this?" Tatsumi asked Mine.

"Most of us keep a low profile, despite our reputation." Mine said. "Besides, only _those four _have wanted posters."

She pointed at a brick wall, which had several mugshots tacked to it.

"Huh, I recognized Akame, Najenda- ... wait, who's the guy in the middle, with the spiky hair?" Tatsumi asked, looking at the posters.

"Oh that's Bulat."

"WHAT?!" Tatsumi yelled, stunned. Fugo's reaction was more subdued, but his eyes did widen as well.

"Well, he's definitely changed quite a bit, wouldn't you say?" Fugo said, hand on his chin.

"I think that's too _much _of a change." Tatsumi groaned.

"Anyways, now that's cleared up, we have a mission to complete." Mine said.

"Bring it on." Tatsumi said, grin on his face. "That's why you brought us here, right?"

"Yup!" She said with a smile. "Let's begin our Municipal Census!"

"I have no idea what this is about, but yeah!" Tatsumi agreed.

Well, for those of you that don't know what Municipal Census is, it's essentially gathering information about the populace. Basically, inspecting the city. Governments use it to keep tabs, while in the case of some terrorists or assassins, they'd use it to get an advantage of some sort.

Mine seemed to have a different idea entirely. They stopped by a cafe for crepes and drinks, and then several clothing stores. Tatsumi felt as if they went to every one in the city. Understandable, since he was drained from being forced to carry everything. Eventually, the stopped by another cafe. Tatsumi stuck with getting a glass of water, while his friends ordered something more on the sweet side. Mine ordered a parfait and a cup of tea, while Fugo ordered a strawberry sundae.

"Man, I really did buy a lot." Mine said, happily. "But pink _does _stand out best in the spring."

"Yup." Tatsumi said, clearly dead inside.

"Most royals couldn't afford to shop the way you did." Fugo muttered. "And shouldn't assassins try to be inconspicuous?"

"You're one to talk."

Fugo opened his mouth, before remembering his own outfit (Mine had actually tried to buy him a new one that didn't have holes, but he declined), as well as the outfits of the members of Passione. He decided to close his mouth.

"It's important to go on a spree when you're off work." Mine said, bringing her teacup to her lips.

"Too true." Tatsumi said, with the same dead look.

Mine put down her cup, before smiling.

"Okay! Mission complete!"

"Hold up!" Tatsumi said, standing up. Holding his hand up to Mine, he looked like he was about to drop the biggest 'boi' in his life. "All we did was shopping!"

"How haughty." Mine said, personality doing a complete 180 as she slapped Tatsumi, somehow knocking him to the ground. She stepped on his back. "I'm on top, and you're on the bottom! Underlings don't talk back!"

She kept on stomping on him, berating him, while Tatsumi shot back with his own arguements. Eventually, Mine used a sharpie to bring out a roulette wheel.

"Don't make me send you to another Manga with this roulette board!" She threatened.

Both Tatsumi and Fugo stared at the board. There were a lot of recognizable titles, such as _Inu × Boku SS_, _Higurashi: When They Cry_, and _Dusk Maiden of Amnesia_. What really stuck out, however, was a huge area for _Corpse Party_, with a tiny sliver saying _Hatsukiai_.

"This seems a little unfair, don't you think?!" Tatsumi cried.

"Oh suck it up you big baby! Some nerds would _dream _of being in _Corpse Party!_"

"Man, with all of the bickering, you two are acting like an old married couple." Fugo said, head in his palm. "With all the cafes and shopping, most would guess you were gunning for Tatsumi."

The two of them got red in the face, while Fugo continued to enjoy his ice cream. Mine was the first to recover.

"Don't make me send _you _to another Manga as well!" She yelled, flipping the wheel to show that on the back, were several Shonen Jump titles. Fugo didn't even bat an eye as he kept eating.

"You can try, but Shonen Jump has some pretty decent worlds." Fugo said. "I doubt you'll find a place to send me that I'd hate."

"Look again."

Fugo looked at the board. There were several sections, and a lot more than the ones on Tatsumi's wheel. The original Big Three, _Naruto_, _Bleach_ and _One Piece_ were there, along with some current runners such as _My Hero Academia_, _Black Clover_ and _Dr. Stone_. There were some classics including _Rurouni Kenshin_, _Mazinger Z_ and _Fist of the North Star_, as well as fan favorites such as _Assassination Classroom_, _Gintama_, and _Death Note_. _Dragon Ball_ took up a good chunk, of course, but...

"...is there a reason that _The Promised Neverland_ takes up almost half the wheel?"

"Perhaps. But if you're lucky..." She pointed at a small part of the wheel that was barely readable, stuck dead on in the middle of _The Promised Neverland_. Fugo could make out _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ on it.

"Heh. I must believe in the Heart of the Cards." Fugo said, pretending to have a hand over a deck.

"Wasn't that a dub-only thing?"

Before the three of them could continue their talk they noticed a commotion coming from the streets. A large crowd had gathered and were murmuring amongst themselves.

"What's all the commotion?" Tatsumi asked.

Fugo merely frowned. "A public execution."

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he saw. People were nailed onto crosses, bleeding out and screaming in pain. Several of them were missing limbs, and all of them had twisted looks of pain on their faces.

"How... how cruel..."

"The one who's fine with doing things like this is the minister..." Mine said in a low voice. "He's a shrewd man who's used a struggle for succession to prevail over the young emperor."

Tatsumi turned to face her, seeing the determined look in her eyes.

"I... will never be like that. I swear to survive... and be on the winning side!" She declared.

"Your resolve is strong." Fugo said, smiling to himself. _Short, somewhat hot headed, but full of resolve... in a weird way she reminds me of Narancia._

* * *

Some time had passed since they returned from the capital, but they were soon sent on another mission.

"You guys have a new assignment." Najenda said. "The target is a distant relative of the minister..."

_THUNK_

"Iokal." She had bluntly stated, a knife through his picture. "Using the minster's name, he kidnaps and beats young women to death. The five soldiers who guard him and get the leftovers are guilty as well."

"This is an important mission, and we need everyone on the job."

Tatsumi was now sitting in a tree with a monocular, looking through it at Iokal's mansion.

"So that's the place, huh?" He said. "Security looks like it's tight."

Mine was sitting on a branch next to him, holding her weapon on her lap. She looked up at the mansion. "I won't be able to hit him from this distance." She said. "I'll have to wait until he gets out of the compound to strike."

"And then it's my turn after the shooting, right?" Tatsumi said, pumping his fist. "Leave it to me!"

"Hmph. Don't get your hopes up." Mine snorted, pulling Pumpkin into shooting position.

Tatsumi stared at Mine as she was completely still. He was in awe at the complete concentration and will she had in her eyes.

"He's come out." She suddenly said.

Tatsumi fumbled for his monocular and looked back at the mansion. Sure enough, there was Iokal, strutting out without a care in the world. Unfortunately, he came out with a bunch of women surrounding him, making it a difficult shot.

"You can't shoot now, it's too risky!"

"Doesn't matter." Mine responded, aiming her weapon.

Tatsumi lowered his spyglass. "Don't tell me... you're going to hurt innocent bystanders!"

**BANG**

The sniper blast rocketed forward at its target. Iokal could only look up at the oncoming target in front of his eyes before the shot pierced his skull, killing him instantly.

Tatsumi's jaw was dropped as he looked at the result. He slowly turned to Mine, who had a victorious smirk.

"You know, I'm a genius sniper."

* * *

Iokal's soldiers didn't share Tatsumi's sentiment, as they rushed through the forest, determined to kill the assassins that killed their boss. Not out of loyalty, no. They would be killed by the Prime Minister if they didn't take down the assassins.

"We must kill them!" One of them yelled to his comrades. "If we don't, the prime minister will-!"

**UBASHAA!**

He felt a punch to the gut and was sent reeling back.

"Man, you guys are as stupid as you look."

Leaning against a tree was Fugo, with a nonchalant look on his face. **Purple Haze** had materialized, breathing heavily after the attack. The rest of Night Raid was nearby, with Leone punching her hand into her fist.

"I held back." Fugo said to his comrades. "Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Leone said, as she and the rest of Night Raid were ready to wreak havoc. Though Fugo noticed something off.

_I only see four. Didn't Najenda say that there were five guards...?_

* * *

"Oh, ow!"

"What's wrong?"

Tatsumi and Mine were walking on a side route. They were walking over some large roots when Mine cried out.

"I got a small splinter." She said, sucking her thumb to stop the bleeding. "No need to worry."

Tatsumi would have fallen over in exasperation, if it wasn't for the large uncomfortable roots on the ground. He decided to change the subject and ask if their pursuers were taken out already. However, Mine deduced it probably wouldn't be so easy, as the soldiers had been trained in one of the best martial arts temple in the empire.

But then the subject changed once again, as Mine decided to tell Tatsumi about her past.

Turns out, Mine was born on the western border of the empire, and half of her heritage was foreign. She was ridiculed and ostracized thanks to her mixed blood. It seemed that her childhood of despair would only lead to more pain.

That was not the case, thankfully. As she joined the Revolutionary Army to join the fight, and create a new country with a new order, to stamp out any discrimination. She refused to let anyone suffer the way she did.

Tatsumi was impressed... though that image shattered the second she mentioned that with all the effort she put into it, she would live like a celebrity.

They walked in silence until they came into a clearing with a single tree. The meeting place.

"I suppose that means mission accomplished." Mine said.

"Not yet." Tatsumi said with a grin. "You're still on a mission until the minute you give the report!"

Mine laughed. "Those were Akame's words, right?"

She didn't get a response, as Tatsumi's expression shifted and he pushed her to the side with a shout. Before she could ask what happened, she saw Tatsumi go skidding into the dirt.

Mine grit her teeth and looked at their attacker. It was the assistant instructor from the martial arts temple. With a confidant grin, she aimed her weapon and fired. But to her surprise, he dodged all of the shots before rushing in front of her.

"I'm bringing you to the Prime Minister alive!" He declared. "I hope you're prepared!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Mine said.

The assistant instructor heard footsteps and whipped around to block an aerial sword strike from Tatsumi. But to his surprise, Tatsumi dropped his grip and dropped down to grab him by the waist.

"This little shit!" He muttered.

"Now, Mine!" Tatsumi yelled. "Shoot!"

"Tatsumi..." Mine said with sadness in her voice. "To give your life for me..."

"I'm not sacrificing myself, idiot!" He yelled in irritation. "Quit the crocodile tears!"

He grinned at her. "You said you're a genius sniper, right? I'll put my faith in you!"

"Let go of me!" The assistant instructor said, striking Tatsumi on the head, as the latter yelled at Mine to hurry.

"Cocky newbie." Mine muttered, aiming her weapon. "I'll do as you like!"

"Oh, fu-!"

**BWOOM**

Pumpkin blasted a hole straight though the man's chest, he stood for a moment, before slumping out of Tatsumi's grip into the ground.

Tatsumi was on his knees breathing heavily. Mine was standing over him. "Well, it seems you have a little courage." She complimented. "I can't help but be a little impres-"

_Flick._

Mine winced as she held her forehead from Tatsumi's flick. "Say what you want, but that was too damn close."

He angrily pointed at the smoking top of his head. "Look at what you almost did!"

They began to argue, shouting insults at each other. Seemed like a happy mission result.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't over.

They heard the sounds of blood and flesh, and looked back at the corpse of the man. He slowly stood back up, the hole in his chest having healed up somehow.

"Wh-what?" Tatsumi said, taking a few steps back.

"Urgh." The assistant instructor said. "Can never get used to that."

He then turned to the two, where he flashed them a grin, and they noticed fangs.

"I think I'll pay you brats back for the damn hole you shot through my chest."

"How did-?!" Mine held up her weapon. "How did you survive?! I saw Pumpkin blast your heart apart!"

"I ain't giving the details, sweetheart." He said, cracking his knuckles and getting into a stance. "I'll just make this as painful for you as possible!"

"Looks like we got here just in time then."

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Stardust Crusaders)**

The assistant instructor turned around only to see a fist in his face.

**ORA!**

He was sent reeling, not unlike how he did the same to Tatsumi earlier.

Tatsumi and Mine turned to see their two allies. Jotaro and Ieyasu. **Star Platinum** at Jotaro's back.

"Fugo had a bad feeling and asked us to be backup." Ieyasu said. "Seems he had the right idea."

The assistant instructor stood up in anger, his nose broken. He put his hand up and wrenched his nose back into it's proper position, before putting his fits up. Jotaro slowly walked up to him, **Star Platinum **at his back.

**ORA!**

His stand threw a punch once it was in range, but to everyone's shock, the punch was caught.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He cackled.

_Impossible._ Jotaro thought. _He can see my stand? Is he an enemy stand-user?_

Jotaro quickly dispersed his stand to free it, before summoning it again.

**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! **

**Star Platinum** let off a rush of punches, but like with Mine's shots earlier, they were all avoided.

"Not good enough!" He yelled, before punching Jotaro in the stomach. The teen barely flinched, but a bit of blood came from his mouth.

"Jotaro!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Stay back!" He said, holding his arm out.

**ORAAAA!**

**Star Platinum** launched a fist, but the assistant instructor responded with a punch of his own, clashing against the stand. **Star Platinum** grabbed his hands and they entered a deadlock.

"Trying to stop me from moving, huh?" He said. "Not gonna work!"

He drew his head back and headbutted the stand in the forehead. A small bruise formed on Jotaro's forehead, along with a single drop of blood. But the stand user simply smirked.

"You were so damn focused on me that you forgot to watch your back." Jotaro said, as his opponent's eyes widened. "Now!"

Ieyasu, who had managed to get behind him in his moment of distraction, swung his axe. The blade sliced through his opponent's neck and cleaved the head right off. It went flying into the air. It fell and **Star Platinum** grabbed it by the hair, while planting its feet on the back of the slumped body.

"Jotaro?" Mine asked as she and Tatsumi walked up. "He's surely dead now, why-?"

"Rrgh, dammit, let me go!"

Aside from Jotaro, everyone else took a step back in shock, as the head was still talking. Tentacles extended from the neck, trying to either attack Jotaro or reattach to his body, but **Star Platinum **cut away any chance it had by severing the tentacles with rapid chops.

"What the hell...?" Tatsumi said in disgust.

"...I got a good feeling I know what happened to him." Jotaro said, eyes hidden in shadow.

He looked at the horizon, seeing a few rays of light. The sun rose.

The man's skin began to smoke, and he screamed in pain. His body cracked, and started to turn into dust. His head crumbled in **Star Platinum's** hand. Jotaro only narrowed his eyes, while the others couldn't help but be surprised yet again. All that was left of the assistant instructor was his clothing.

"I knew it." Jotaro said, pulling down his cap. _"Good grief..."_

"Jotaro?" Ieyasu asked. "What was that?"

"That man..."

...

"...he was a **vampire**."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: For the record, the scene where Mine has the Manga Roulette Wheels was a ****Big-Lipped Alligator Moment that occurred in the original Manga. Decided to keep it in for hilarity's sake, and have some Fourth Wall and Shout Out humor. There won't be any more references to this scene (hence, what a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment is).**

**Once again, sorry this took a while to get out. Procrastination is a bitch.**

**So the story continues. And that one random man was a vampire? What is this development? What does it mean?**

**We'll see, once I stop being a lazy piece of ass.**

**Also, speaking of that guy, I hate how the manga just calls him "assistant instructor." It makes everything sound so damn choppy.**

**See y'all next time.**


	7. Illusion Execution

"Our search location is this way." Akame said.

Behind Akame was Tatsumi and Jotaro. They were walking through the empty streets of the Capital.

"It looks like the people here are too scared to come out at night anymore, huh." Tatsumi said, looking around.

Jotaro merely remained silent. No sooner than the return to base, they had been assigned another mission, one to kill a serial killer rumored to be plaguing the capital.

Zanku the Beheader, they called him.

Jotaro could barely sit through the briefing, considering the what had happened beforehand. After they were debriefed, they set out, but Najenda stopped Jotaro to talk to him about what had happened.

* * *

_"I __received information from the others, Jotaro." Najenda said. "About what you fought."_

_"..."_

_"Jotaro, what exactly can you tell me, about these vampires?"_

_"...all I'll say right now is that vampires have been plaguing my family for a damn long time."_

_"Jotaro, I wish to know-"_

_"I'll give the full story later. Just not now." He said._

_Now, normally Najenda would have kept on pushing for more information, but she saw the look in Jotaro's eyes._

_No, not the stern look he was known for. She sensed the sadness. There was a long and painful history for him._

_"Very well." She relented. "But can you at least explain how to defeat them?"_

_"I doubt most people here can." He simply stated. "The only hope is to outlast them until the sun rises."_

_"What fearsome enemies..."_

_"And this is the type of shit my family has dealt with for a long time."_

_He left the room, leaving Najenda pondering just _what_ Jotaro had gone through in his life._

* * *

"Jotaro?"

Jotaro snapped out of his thoughts as Tatsumi asked him.

"You were kind of out of it. You alright."

"It's nothing." He said, pulling his cap down and leaning against the wall. "I just need a quick breather."

Akame and Tatsumi sat on a bench nearby, as the former pulled out some snacks.

It was quite silent for a while. Tatsumi sweat-dropped at the awkward tension. Being with two of the most stoic members was kind of nerve-wracking, to say the least. Should he start a conversation?

Well, there was a question that he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"Hey uh, Akame?"

"I'm not giving you mine."

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to ask." Tatsumi said exasperatedly. "I wanted to ask... what are Teigu?"

Jotaro's gaze moved to Akame, wanting an explanation as well. Fugo seemed well-versed on this, as he had been in the world longer, but Jotaro still hasn't gotten the rundown.

"Things like this." She said, simply holding up her sword.

"That... doesn't really explain things." Tatsumi said.

Akame then delved into a much deeper explanation. Teigu were powerful weapons developed by the first emperor, around 1000 years ago. He knew that one day he would die, leaving his beloved country behind, but he knew that weapons and armor could be passed down. Legends say that they gathered materials from the most dangerous creatures, searched for the rarest minerals, and gathered the greatest scientific minds.

As a result, they created 48 deadly weapons. The Imperial Arms, or more simply, the Teigu.

While originally, they were used by the emperor's retainers, and they achieved greater military success than ever before.

But because of a huge civil war that broke out over 500 years ago, nearly half of the Teigu were lost.

"And all of you guys have these Teigu weapons, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Correct." Akame confirmed. "Aside from the boss."

She went through them, one by one.

**One Cut Killer, Murasame**, her own weapon. A single cut from the blade injects a cursed and incurable poison.

**Hundred-Beast-King, Lionelle**, Leone's weapon. It transforms the user into a beast, raising the user's combat ability and senses.

**Roman Artillery, Pumpkin**, Mine's weapon. It gathers spirit energy and fires it in a concentrated shockwave, growing stronger depending on how much danger the user is in.

**Demon Armor, Incursio**, Bulat's armor. While it is an iron wall of defense complete with camouflage abilities, it puts a great strain on the user.

**Infinite Uses, Cross Tail**, Lubbocks's weapon. A large array of wires to trap and dismember enemies. It gained it's title thanks to how many different ways the user can utilize it.

**Cutter of Creation, Extase**, Sheele's weapon. A huge pair of scissors that can works equally for offence and defense.

But one "iron rule" has always been established.

If two Teigu users with the intent to kill clash, without fail, one of them will surely be a victim.

"In other words... if two Teigu users fight, one is sure to die." Akame finished.

"Huh, with that explanation, they're pretty similar to stands." Jotaro stated.

Tatsumi swallowed. "So... your sword... a single scratch and you die?"

He remembered how close he was to death, when he and Akame had first met, and let out a breath of relief.

"I've had this weapon for a long time." Akame said, looking at the handle of her blade. "It has become famous all over as a one cut kill demon sword."

"Well, that's to be expected, isn't it? It's invincible!" Tatsumi said.

"No, this sword has it's weaknesses." Akame said.

"Such as...?"

"You have to be extremely careful while sharpening it." Akame answered. "If you cut your finger, you die."

"Oh..."

"And let me guess." Jotaro said. "It won't be effective unless it's a direct strike, so heavy armor, or stands would be able to block it, correct?"

"Indeed." Akame said. "And besides, a Teigu's power shouldn't be relied on too heavily."

While Tatsumi wondered just what Akame had gone through in her life, Jotaro was thinking.

_The Teigu have similar properties to stands... is it possible that they're basically this world's version, and that's why Teigu-users can see our stands?_

Jotaro was looking away, when he saw some movement at the end of the street. At first, he thought it was just some soldier or another member of Night Raid.

Then he saw it. A brief glance of a green school uniform and red hair.

Tatsumi and Akame didn't seem to notice, and he decided to investigate.

"Jotaro? What's up?" Tatsumi asked as the tall teen started to walk away.

"Gonna be back quick." Jotaro said, looking away. "Gotta take care of something.

"Taking a leak?"

If glares could kill, Tatsumi would be a bloodstain on the ground.

"Be careful." Akame warned, munching on a snack. "There are Capital Guards patrolling the city."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jotaro didn't know why he didn't tell Tatsumi and Akame to go with him. Was it overconfidence? Pride? Or perhaps he didn't trust Tatsumi and Akame?

No. It was secrecy. He wasn't ready to tell them yet, and he was sure Fugo wasn't either. The truth would have to be hidden for a while, for the sake of the missions.

Turning around the corner, he narrowed his eyes.

Standing at the far end of the street was none other than Noriaki Kakyoin.

Kakyoin smiled at Jotaro, before turning away and leaving through an alleyway. Jotaro kept on following him, expression unchanging.

When he turned the next corner, he saw a well-built old man, with short grey hair and a trimmed beard, wearing an outfit straight out of Indiana Jones.

It was none other than Joseph Joestar.

Like Kakyoin before him, he smiled before walking into an alleyway. Jotaro didn't even flinch or change his stride as he kept following him.

Eventually, Jotaro came into a much wider street, in front of some sort of chapel.

Standing there, waiting for him, was a teenage girl. With her dyed hair in tied in two buns, and wearing a dark outfit with a spider theme.

Jolyne Cujoh, his daughter.

Jotaro simply tightened his fist in anger. It didn't matter that the Jolyne he met was from the future and he never even knew that he would have a daughter. He still cared for her.

She was the one that stood with him in his final fight with Dio, and she died trying to protect him.

"You can drop the act, asshole." Jotaro said. "Show me how you really look like."

'Jolyne' faded away, revealing a huge blonde man, dressed in an overcoat. He had some sort of odd forehead-headphone gear.

"Humph, I'm impressed you realized it so quickly." He said, maniacal grin on his face. "But instead of 'asshole', I would prefer you call me, Zanku the Beheader."

As Zanku brandished his twin armblades, Jotaro glared at him, taking a step forward.

"So you want to come over here and give me a piece of your mind, but wait for your friends, isn't it?"

Jotaro grit his teeth. "Let me guess, that eye on your forehead, it's your Teigu?"

"Bingo!" Zanku laughed, clapping. "My Teigu, Spectator has many abilities. One of them lets me read your thoughts by seeing your facial expressions, body language and stuff like that."

"So you can tell what I'm thinking by seeing what I do?" Jotaro asked. "Alright, try to guess now."

The two stared each-other down. While Spectator blinked many times, neither Jotaro or Zanku had moved.

After a few more seconds, Zanku's mouth split open into a demonic smile.

"How impressive." He said. "I can't tell what you're thinking right now. How did you do it?"

"I managed to pull a bluff against the world's greatest gambler." Jotaro said, resuming the walk forward. "And his brother could also read minds."

"Oh, you're approaching me?" Zanku asked. "Even though I told you how my powers work, you're coming towards me instead of running away?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." Jotaro said.

"Ho ho!" Zanku boomed. "Come as close as you like then!"

Zanku began to walk forward as well. Neither of them backed down as they walked forward. Zanku held up his blade, which glinted in the moonlight. Jotaro merely tightened his fists.

"I see you're not planning to even use your arms or legs to fight." Zanku observed. "Why don't you let me cut off your head? As a Master of Decapitation, I'll be sure to make it nice and quick-"

"Answer me this, Zanku." Jotaro said suddenly. "Will I hit you with my right fist or decide to deck you with my left?"

"Huh?" Zanku was caught off guard by the odd question. "That's-"

**"ORA!"**

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Platinum Fists)**

Zanku grit his teeth in pain, as he felt a mighty blow to the side of his leg. The surprising part? Jotaro's legs didn't even move. He saw a spectral, but muscular purple leg extend from Jotaro, the real culprit.

"What the-?!"

"I got the first hit." Jotaro said. "I guess you failed."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You call yourself a Master of Decapitation." Jotaro said. "And yet you failed to kill me already. Some master you are."

"Why you-!"

**"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**

Zanku was frozen in time, as was everything else in the world. **Star Platinum **materialized in front of Zanku, and reared its fist back.

"Be glad I'm holding back." Jotaro said, even though Zanku couldn't hear him. "Cause you managed to piss me off."

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORA****ORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

**Star Platinum** returned to its master, as Jotaro took several steps back.

"That's enough, time in."

As soon as it did, Zanku roared in pain as he was sent crashing into a stone pillar, causing it to collapse. Zanku groaned and stood up, blood running down his forehead.

"Bastard, I'll cut your damn head off..."

"A little late for that." Jotaro said. "Cause you caused a lot of noise from crashing into that pillar."

Zanku realized what Jotaro meant. A katana fell from the sky and embedded itself into the pavement.

"Took you long enough, Akame."

Akame dropped down from above and grabbed her sword, taking up a stance and aiming it at Zanku.

"Thank Tatsumi." She said to Jotaro. "He thought you were taking too long for a bathroom break."

Said teen was running up to the two with his sword drawn, blocking off Zanku's only possible escape route.

"Emotionally, it was already your victory, Jotaro." Akame complimented. "You've already riled him up."

"I know how to piss people off." Jotaro said. "But this guy was too damn easy."

Zanku's snarl disappeared, and it was replaced by his grin once again.

"The ill reputed Akame, and the Demon Sword, Murasame." He said. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"So did I." Akame said. "Because my mission is to eliminate you."

"Akame. This guy can read your thoughts with that eye of his, so keep ready." Jotaro said. "Tatsumi and I will make sure this shit stain doesn't get away. Right?"

"Yeah!" Tatsumi called, sword held up, ready to hold his ground.

"Give him hell for me." Jotaro said, taking a few steps back.

**(****Senki Zesshou Symphogear OST - Zettou - Ame-no-Habakiri)**

"I was planning on it." She said, having not moved once.

One second passed.

Two seconds have passed.

And then all hell broke loose.

Akame and Zanku dashed at each other. Their blades crashed against one another, filling the night air with the ringing sound of steel. Akame twirled around and swung forward with Murasame, launching Zanku into another stone pillar. Running up, she stabbed into his armored shoulder. It wasn't enough to cut into him directly, but the force of the attack was enough to smash the pillar entirely.

_Impressive_. Zanku thought. _She has a mountain of fighting experience. And not just her speed, she has the strength to match!_

Tatsumi and Jotaro just watched the fight from the sidelines, ready to step in if anything went south. Tatsumi was in awe at the battle between Teigu users.

_Their speed is off the charts._ Jotaro thought. _I can barely keep track of this fight._

Zanku and Akame were once again on the opposite sides of the street. Akame took a deep breath to relax and clear her mind.

"To be without thought, eh? How splendid!" Zanku complimented. _But unfortunately for her, Spectator has the ability to see the future as well from the smallest muscle movements!_

He was was brought out of his thoughts as Akame slashed downwards from the air. Zanku smiled and slashed downwards, forcing Akame to kick back and away.

It wasn't fast enough. She managed to avoid most of it, but there was a large gash on her leg, dripping with blood.

_Akame got hit?_ Tatsumi was stunned.

"I tell you, that sword there?" Zanku said, pointing at Murasame. "It's almost unfair how I can't take even the tiniest the tiniest scratch or I die, huh?"

"That's rich, coming from someone that can read minds and predict movements." Jotaro scoffed from the sidelines.

Zanku ignored him and kept talking to Akame. "Say, Akame. What do you do about the voices?"

"Voices?"

"Yes... the voices that never stop... the voices that drift up from hell... the moans of those who have been murdered!" He yelled, with a crazed look in his eyes. "The ones that beat a grudge, constantly calling for me to join them in hall."

Akame's expression didn't change. Neither did Jotaro's. Tatsumi looked disturbed by what the man was spouting.

"Since my time as executioner, I've always heard them." He said. "But recently, they've been especially loud. I quiet them by speaking, but how do you deal with-"

"I don't hear anything."

Zanku stopped speaking, the smile dropping from his face.

"I've never heard anything." Akame simply stated. "No voices. Nothing."

"What?" Zanku looked almost disappointed. "I thought that an assassin like you, would share and understand the problem, but... how sad, it seems that I was mistaken!"

Zanku briefly flashed brightly, causing Akame to squint. What happened next stunned Jotaro and Tatsumi.

Akame was frozen, eyes wide in shock.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?!" Tatsumi called. "Akame!"

"Illusion Sight." Zanku simply stated. "This ability finds the person most previous to you, and shows them before your eyes."

Jotaro's eyes were shadowed under his cap. _So that's how... I saw Kakyoin, Gramps and Jolyne..._

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouted. "What you're seeing is an illusion! Don't be fooled by it!"

"It's useless, boy."

Jotaro stiffened up at that remark.

"For the one trapped in it, the illusion is absolute." Zanku said, extending his blades. "Furthermore, no matter how skillful the person is, it's impossible for them to lay a hand on the one they love most."

Jotaro and Tatsumi began to run towards them, but they were too far.

"Die while gazing at the one you love most in this world! AKAME!"

"Shit! **Star Platinum: The Wor-**"

_**CLANG**_

Akame slashed outwards, smashing her blade against Zanku's.

Jotaro and Tatsumi stopped moving. Zanku's expression was no longer arrogant, but in complete and utter surprise. Akame?

If it was possible, her glare was even more deathly than before.

"H-HOW?!" Zanku screamed, jumping back after defending. "You should have been seeing the person you love most in this world!"

"I did." Akame confirmed, a glare of silent anger in her eyes. "The one I love most in this world, is the one I wish to kill most."

_What the fuck...? The hell is she...?_

"This fight is almost over." Akame said.

Zanku realized that there was a large crack on his weapon now. He grew desperate and slashed at Akame with both blades.

That would be his last mistake, as Akame slashed upwards and shattered his weapons.

_**"Eliminate."**_

Akame slashed at Zanku's throat. It wasn't a deep wound in the slightest, but it was the deciding factor of the fight. With a gargle of blood, Zanku fell over, finally defeated.

Tatsumi was in awe at Akame's victory, and that just increased his will to get stronger, like her. Jotaro merely pulled his cap down and turned away. Akame walked up to Zanku and removed Spectator from his forehead. She looked down at Zanku, his headphones shattered and a look of peace on his face.

"So, how about it? You can no longer hear the moans of the dead, right?"

"...yeah." Zanku coughed out. "They've stopped. I'm thankful to you... Akame."

Zanku's breathing slowly stopped, and Akame turned away, swinging her blade to clear the blood.

* * *

Jotaro stood on the cliff-side facing away from the base, looking out at the view. He sighed as he took in the scenery.

"Hey."

Jotaro caught an apron out of the air. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Akame.

"Why are you out here? We have to prepare dinner." She said to him.

"...Akame."

"Mm?"

"Who did you see in that illusion?"

The two stoic teens let the silence grow, before Akame gave her answer.

"You have your own secrets, Jotaro. I have mine."

"Fair enough." Jotaro said, turning around.

"If the time comes, I will tell you." She said. "Though I will tell you this."

Jotaro raised an eyebrow.

"Right now, everyone in Night Raid is an important person to me." Akame said. "Of course that includes you."

"Appreciate the sentiment." He said. "Though I do have to thank you for bailing me out against that bastard."

"Why? I believe you were more than capable of eliminating him on your own."

"I'm sure that I would have hesitated a lot more with that illusion crap, unlike you." Jotaro said.

Akame didn't press on with a question. Though she was curious, it wouldn't be fair to force the information from Jotaro.

Not with the pain he had behind those hardened eyes.

But one thing was relieving was that even someone like Jotaro even had those he cared for.

"Also, last thing." Jotaro said, holding up a finger. "We're not cooking meat again."

"Huh?" This broke Akame's stoic demeanor. "Why?"

"We had that yesterday." He said, walking back to the base. "For an assassin, you have one hell of a crappy diet."

"But it's what fuels me in battle..."

"At this rate, you're not gonna get killed by an enemy, you're gonna die from heart disease."

Akame followed the tall teen and kept complaining. Jotaro hid a smirk in his collar.

_Good grief... they really are a lively bunch... just like everyone else..._

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering why I've got this chapter out so soon, thank Death Battle. Akame ga Kill is finally getting in. Gray Fullbuster vs Esdeath! I'm quite excited for it, since it's one of the closest fights Death Battle has done since Carnage vs Lucy all the way back in Season 5. You can read my thoughts on who wins the fight on the ****G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs when it comes out.**

**So, I couldn't exactly do Tatsumi vs Zanku, since well, Zanku lured him with an illusion of Sayo in the original story and as you already know, Sayo and Ieyasu are not suffering from the deads in this story. As a result, Tatsumi doesn't suffer as much angst as compared to the original series. **

**Anyways, I'm sure a lot of people are asking why Jotaro didn't kick Zanku's ass, or why Zanku didn't break everything after getting Stand Rushed. **

**Well, I didn't want Jotaro (and Fugo) to take up _all _of the glory. One thing I've always hated in crossovers is when one party is seen as completely superior. Yeah, I get it, but I want to try balancing them. **

**And from what I've seen, trained humans in Akame ga Kill are a lot more hardy than the stand-users in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It might be quite a bit tougher for Jotaro to break through their defenses. **

**Also, as much of a hardass Jotaro is, I don't think he'd be willing to kill versions of those he loves. Hey, stoic as he may be, he has shown that he truly cares for his comrades. And since I'm giving Jotaro some of his more mature traits from Part 4, he'll learn to rely more on his allies. **

**There's not much else to say about this, so feel free to leave a review.**

**This is EpicLinkSam. See you all next time.**


	8. Teigu

Fugo woke up in a cold sweat. Gritting his teeth, he sighed.

_That dream again..._

It was the same nightmare he'd have over and over again. The one where he'd see the deaths of his friends and he'd be powerless to stop it.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. There was no point in crying over spilled milk. What was done is done. He had something to do today.

But still, he couldn't shake that feeling of guilt even as he got out of the bed. Putting on his hole-filled suit, he got out of the room, only to bump into Sayo.

"Oh, good morning, Fugo." She said.

"Morning. If you'll excuse me."

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Sheele's going to be training you three today, so I'm meeting up with her." Fugo explained. "I'll be supporting her."

Sayo had flashbacks to Fugo's harsh education methods with Leone and paled. He just gave her a good-natured and reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you three become the best of the best."

* * *

"Hey, boss." Lubbock asked, after taking a bite out of an apple (Akame had harvested some fruit). "I gotta ask, is it a good idea to put Sheele in charge of those three?"

"I'll be fine." She said. "I think they'll get along fine together."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's good for them to have a more experienced teacher." She answered.

"Fugo's helping out too." Jotaro added. "While he does have a temper, he's down-to-earth, for the most part."

"I got dibs on those three next!" Leone said, raising her hand.

"And see? She also has talent." Najenda said, pointing at Leone.

"Really? Come on!" Lubbock said, feeling a bit insulted.

Najenda paused for a second, before speaking. "_"To an assassin, more experience means a better killer." _What do you think? I said something cool, didn't I?"

Leone and Lubbock just moved away from her, while Jotaro's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"...I guess not?"

* * *

Tatsumi gasped as he crawled out of the water, breathing heavily. Ieyasu and Sayo followed en-suite.

"Well done, swimming in that armor." Sheele said.

"With this, you'll increase your overall strength and endurance, and getting used to moving faster in the armor will also increase your natural speed." Fugo explained.

"So heavy... this is hard..." Tatsumi said.

"I thought I was gonna drown..." Ieyasu wheezed, collapsing on the rocks.

"The water is deep enough so you can swim, but shallow enough to stand in." Fugo said. "You wouldn't have been in that much danger."

"Thanks. I feel so much better..." Ieyasu said, sarcastically.

"This is the curriculum I came up with for assassin training." Sheele said. "Since I don't have a job at the hideout, I can concentrate on training you three."

That piqued their interest. "Why don't you have a job?" Sayo asked.

Sheele was stricken silent, before speaking.

"Well when I tried cooking, I got the normally cool-headed Akame angry. When I tried to clean, all I did was make a bigger mess for Bulat to clean up. When I did shopping, I mistook salt for sugar and Leone couldn't stop laughing about it."

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing, but she wasn't finished.

"And when I tried to do the laundry, I carelessly washed Mine with the clothes."

"You... did what?" Fugo said, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"How did you not notice?" Sayo asked.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu did a quick fist bump behind their backs. The former had something else on his mind though.

"By the way, Sheele." Tatsumi said, speaking up. "When we met everyone, you didn't seem to be happy about us joining."

"I was?" Sheele asked, furrowing her brow. "Ehhhh, I get the feeling there was a reason, but I've forgotten."

_Not surprising._ Everyone thought, now that Sheele had just explained how clumsy she was. Suddenly, the book she was reading back when they first came into the hideout made a lot more sense.

"Allow me to apologize-ah!"

She had bowed her head, but her glasses had fallen off in the process. The other just stared dumbfounded as she felt around for them, before finding and picking them up. Fugo was curious, however.

"If you mind Sheele, can we ask why you're in this line of work?" Fugo asked. "If it's private information, we won't privy into it."

"Oh, it's not an issue." Sheele said. "But it's a bit of a long story."

"Well, we do have some time." Tatsumi noted. "We did finish the swim faster than you expected."

"True. Very well then."

The trio took off their armor, as Sheele started her story. She was raised in a lower district of the capital. Ever since she was young, she was clumsy, always messing up. She was always insulted about it, everyone saying she had a screw loose in her head, but she had one friend that treated her kindly. But one day, her friend's ex had shown up, angry at being dumped and started to choke her. Thinking only "I must save her," Sheele slit the man's throat, killing him. While it was ruled out as self-defense, her problems only started.

Not long after, a group of men confronted her while she was alone. They wanted revenge for the man she killed, who was second in command of a local gang. "We've already killed your parents, and now it's your turn" is what they said to her.

While they were gloating about it, but in that moment, Sheele's mind was clear once more. Killing the first man, she used his corpse as a shield, killer the others one by one.

After killing them, she had finally understood. There really _was _a screw loose somewhere in her mind. And it made her a very talented killer. She could get rid of society's trash. Killing was the one thing she could do so she wouldn't be considered useless. Not long after, the Revolutionary Army had scouted her, to carry out assassinations in the capital.

"So that's why you came up with this training curriculum, huh?" Tatsumi noted.

"Correct." She said. "Because I didn't have the fighting skills like you three."

_So, everyone has their circumstances, huh? _Fugo noted.

"What about you, Fugo?" Ieyasu asked. "What did you do before you joined Night Raid?"

"Me?" Fugo said. "I was a former mafioso."

"At that young of an age?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't come from the best life before all of this." He said, darkly.

He stood up and left before anyone could ask anything further. Sheele watched him leave in concern.

_I hope Fugo will tell us, one day._

* * *

Several days had already passed, busying Night Raid with missions. But then came a day where they had a bit of breathing time.

"So all of you are here." Najenda said, sitting on her chair. "Well then, we can try what we were going to do today."

"And that would be...?" Sheele said.

"Well..." Najenda held out the Teigu that they had obtained earlier. "The Teigu we took from Zanku."

"What about it?" Sayo asked.

"We've got 5 people here that lack a Teigu." Najenda said. "Perhaps we can find a person here that can make use of it."

"For real?!" Ieyasu asked.

"For real." Najenda said, smiling.

"But no one else wants it?" Tatsumi asked, looking around.

"It's one Teigu per person." Bulat said.

"Because it takes considerable mental and physical strength to control them." Lubbock explained.

"Quite like a Stand." Fugo noted.

Najenda handed Spectator to Tatsumi, deciding to let him have the first chance. He looked at the Teigu in his hand. "It doesn't look too cool, but it _does_ have some pretty cool abilities." He admitted.

"There was nothing about it in the book, but it _is _a Teigu after all, so I'm curious to see what it does." Najenda said as Tatsumi put it on his forehead.

"It has the ability to read minds, right?" Akame recalled. "Try reading me."

Tatsumi pretended to concentrate, before speaking. "You... want to eat meat tonight."

"Exactly! Amazing!" Akame clapped, impressed.

"I don't think he activated the ability yet, Leone said with a sweatdrop."

"Don't try it on me." Mine said. "If it really has five different sight abilities, try one of the other ones."

"Alright."

Sitting down, Tatsumi closed his eyes. Concentrating, he activated a different ability of the Teigu.

"Well, do you see anything?" Mine asked.

Opening his eyes, Tatsumi indeed did see something.

That something being his female companions, all in their underwear. Face turning red, he almost fell on his back, but caught himself.

"What's wrong?" Mine asked, going up to him.

Tatsumi didn't answer, instead looking at the amazing view (or lack of view, in Mine's case). Aside from forcing himself to look away from Sayo, he couldn't help but be amazed by the "fantastic" ability of the Teigu. He heavily considered keeping it, but suddenly, blood began to drip down his head. Tatsumi gripped his forhead, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Oh crap, it's rejecting!" Lubbock yelled, alarmed. "Quick, take it off!"

Akame ran forward and removed the Teigu from her friend.

"Seems like it isn't comparable with you." Najenda said.

"You were thinking about how uncool it looked or something stupid like that, weren't you?" Mine asked him. "The user's first impression of the Teigu is important, you know?"

"Maybe I can try." Ieyasu said, taking it from Akame. Placing it on his forehead, he also closed his eyes and concentrated. "Feels weird."

"But does it work?" Sayo asked, walking up to him.

Ieyasu opened his eyes. "Well I-gck!"

"Ieyasu?" Sayo said in concern. "What is it?"

Her friend did nothing but stare at her for a while until he too started to bleed... though not from the side of his head. Akame quickly took it off of him.

"The compatibility seems to be even less." She noted. "It was as if a fountain of blood was leaking from his nose."

Ieyasu looked at Tatsumi, and both nodded briefly, swearing to never say what they saw.

"Jotaro, why don't you try?" Najenda suggested.

The teen shrugged, before taking the Teigu in his hand. He tried to place it on his forehead, but found he couldn't put it on. The others eyes widened, especially Fugo's.

"What?" Jotaro kept on pushing, but an equally strong force kept pushing back. He gave up and looked at the Teigu. "Why couldn't I-?"

"Jotaro, can you pass it here?" Fugo asked. "Watch me carefully."

He pushed his hair back and attempted to put Spectator on his forehead, but failed. Why?

Because **Purple Haze**'s hand had materialized, blocking the Teigu from being placed. Fugo stopped trying to put it on, and the Stand's hand disappeared.

"Then that means..."

"Yeah." Fugo confirmed. "When we watched you try and put it on, **Star Platinum**'s hand stopped it."

"But why?"

"I have a theory." Fugo said, giving it back to Akame and turning to Najenda. "Just to confirm, Teigu are created from the remains of Danger Beasts, correct?"

"That's correct."

Fugo put a hand on his chin. "Then perhaps that might be why. They're weapons were created from living beings. Our Stands are the physical manifestations of our spirit."

He turned to the others. "Those of you that have Teigu have not awakened your Stands." Fugo remembered. "You said only one Teigu per user, correct? And it takes considerable mental and physical strength to control them?"

Lubbock and Bulat both nodded.

"That's quite similar to a Stand in functionality." Fugo said. "Once a spirit manifests a Stand, the Stand becomes a sort of wall that prevents us from using Teigu because of the fact that it's powers come from a Danger Beast. A Stand and Teigu are both so similar that it's impossible for one to use both."

"Whoa..." Leone said in awe. "How do you know?"

"I don't." Fugo said, bluntly. "It's all simply a theory, but it could explain why **Star Platinum** and **Purple Haze** rejected the Teigu entirely."

"A shame." Najenda said. "The idea of combining a Teigu with a Stand could have been quite helpful, but that's how it is, unfortunately."

"Wait, there's one person we haven't tried it with yet." Sheele said.

Akame nodded, before handing the Teigu to Sayo. The girl took a deep breath, before placing it on her forehead like her comrades before her. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she tried to use it.

Her eyes widened, as the little green eye glowed.

"This is... amazing! I can see so much!" Turning her head, she looked around the area. "There's an ant in the corner of the room."

"That's one ability." Leone said. "How about another?"

Sayo closed her eyes and concentrated again. This time, she could see everything that was about to happen. She saw Jotaro raise his arm and fix his cap a few seconds before he actually did. She saw Bulat crossing his arms and Mine tilting her head, all before they actually happened.

"This Teigu is incredible." Sayo said, switching back to normal vision.

"Well, it looks like we've found a winner." Najenda said. "Sayo, that Teigu is yours now."

"I... don't have to keep it on my head at all times, right?" She asked. She doubted a green metal headpiece smack dab on her face would really be fashionable.

"No, of course not." Najenda said. "You'd only have to put it on when entering battle."

Sayo thought to herself, before using the Teigu again. While her reaction wasn't too great, she briefly blushed red, taking her Teigu off a few seconds after that.

Tatsumi and Ieyasu shared a knowing look, realizing what had just happened.

_If only I could read her mind. Wonder what she's thinking now?_ Ieyasu wondered.

Well, if one were to read her mind, the only thing they'd see were the bulges (or lack of, in Lubbock's case) of the male members of the group, as well as hearing "FUGOWEARSATHONGFUGOWEARSATHONG" over and over again.

"It doesn't seem like we'll be sending this one back, huh?" Lubbock commented.

"Sending it back?" Tatsumi asked.

"While we are an assassination group, collecting the lost Teigu is one of our sub-missions." Akame explained. "When we run into enemies who possess a Teigu, we take them. Even the weakest are invaluable. Normally, we would have sent Zanku's Teigu back for analysis so it can become part of the Revolutionary Army's fighting force."

"So the more we have, the stronger the army becomes or something, right?" Tatsumi said.

"Correct." Najenda said, pulling out a book. "This is the book of known Teigu."

She handed it to Tatsumi, who held it out for Sayo and Ieyausu to see.

"Whoa, there's a ton." Ieyasu commented.

"And this is just a small portion?" Sayo asked, her face going back to the original color.

"This ones in the book are only the Teigu we know about." Najenda said.

"Is there a Teigu that's considered the strongest?" Fugo asked.

"The usage and comparability change, but if I had to pick one..."

Najenda put a hand to her eyepatch, as if recalling painful memories. "The ice manipulation Teigu, is what I'd say is the deadliest. Luckily for us, the user is currently busy conquering the Northern Tribes."

"Because the people of the North are really strong." Lubbock chimed in. "They even have their own hero."

"Oh, even we know about him!" Tatsumi said.

"Hero of the North, Numa Seika. Prince of the Northern Tribes." Ieyasu said, speaking and posing dramatically. "With his spear in hand, he's never lost a battle. A brilliant tactical genius who the Northern people have absolute faith in."

"Yeah that sums it up." Lubbock confirmed. "His powerful army uses the country's most fortified city as a base of operations. They've even become strong enough to invade the Empire! So in order to try and keep it from happening, the Empire dispatched an expeditionary force to subjugate the Northern Tribes."

"A smaller force?" Sayo said. "That sounds like a suicide mission, even if this user is that strong."

"But there's no reason to worry yet." Lubbock reassured. "Even with that woman, it'll take at least a year or two to take the North."

Najenda nodded at that comment, though a small frown was on her face. Sayo likewise had a similar expression, but for a different reason.

"Hey, you just got a Teigu of your own." Leone said. "Why are you down all of a sudden?"

"Well... this might sound childish, but I want to know with all the Teigu with unknown abilities out there..."

Sayo looked up.

"Could there be a Teigu that could bring the dead back to life?" She asked.

The other members were all silent. Jotaro and Fugo's eyes were in shadow.

"Why are you asking?" Bulat said, expression serious.

Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head. "She's probably thinking of... that girl that died from torture back when we first met you guys."

"Sayo was always the one that helped parents take care of their kids back at the village." Tatsumi explained. "So yeah! There could be a Teigu out there, and-"

"There isn't." Bulat stated, simply.

"Bro?"

"A Teigu that can resurrect the dead doesn't exist." He said. "In this world, you only get one life."

"Hold on, how can you know that?" Ieyasu said. "You can't until we've found all of them, right?"

"You three." Jotaro said. "Think for a second. If there was a Teigu that could bring back the dead, why do you think we have that shit stain of an Emperor?"

"He's right." Akame said. "If such a Teigu existed, the first Emperor would still rule."

"It was because he knew that he would someday have to die, that he created the Teigu in the first place." Bulat said.

"But-"

"Don't hang your hopes on that." Akame said. "If you do, an enemy will use that weakness of mind against you... and you would be killed."

Sayo could only nod, before leaving the room. Ieyasu followed her.

"That girl... she truly has a kind heart, doesn't she?" Fugo said.

Tatsumi nodded. "She always put everyone in the village before her. She cared for everyone. While we've always protected her... Ieyasu and I also look up to her a lot."

Fugo could understand where she was coming from, and knew Jotaro also felt the same way.

But it seemed that death truly was final in this world.

* * *

It was night now, and Sayo was sitting down on the grass outside the base, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey." She looked behind her to see Sheele. "Mind if I join you?"

She nodded, as Sheele sat down next to her. They didn't say anything, but simply looked up at the stars.

"Are you still thinking about it?" She asked her.

Sayo nodded.

"That day... we truly saw the darkness in the Capital." She said, remembering what they had seen. "And seeing those that had suffered were so young..."

The tears began to fall.

"They didn't deserve that. I wanted to give them another chance... if there was any hope-"

Sheele reached over and pulled the girl into a hug. Sayo was surprised at the sudden warm embrace.

"You really do think like a big sister, don't you?" She said. "But let me be yours right now."

Sayo silently cried, and uttered out a small "Thank you."

Though Sheele was the one who was truly thankful, as she had another reason to be useful.

* * *

A man was breathing heavily. He limped in the cave and sat down.

_Holy shit... what just happened?_

The Northern Army were supposed to be the strongest, and but that simple force from the Empire had slaughtered everyone. That insane sadistic blue-haired woman had led the charge, even defeating their hero.

He was the only survivor left of the massacre.

Sighing, he leaned against a wall. He lit a torch as he wondered what to do next.

But when the cave lit up, he saw something quite interesting.

There were stone pillars scattered around. Either broken on the floor or embedded in the walls. Intrigued, he followed the trail until he came to a wall. There was a large stone carving on it, of a tall muscular man.

"What the... what's this?"

He placed a hand on it, unsure of what it was. Shrugging, he turned around, ready to leave.

Until he heard the sound of the stone cracking.

He slowly turned, seeing that the eyes on the face had become animated, and were staring at him. The carving was turning from stone to flesh, and the figure was slowly becoming real. Crying out, he threw his torch in desperation, but the muscular man held up his arm, and a huge tornado of wind blew the torch away and shredded it to pieces, before shredding the unfortunate man soon after.

The muscular man burst off the pillar, stretching.

"Hmm... I feel like I've been asleep for a long time... but what had happened? The last thing I recall was fighting JoJo and his new friend ... no matter. This cave is no place for me to linger. I might as well make my way out."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it really has been a long time, huh? I'm really sorry about that, everyone. I'm going to University in a few weeks, the next big step in my life. But I felt that it was only fitting that I give you all one more chapter before I go, even if it's a bit of a filler chapter.**

**Now, University won't _completely _stop all FanFiction work, but it will definitely slow it down.**

**I'm going to be honest, it has been a bit draining, considering this is my most popular work, but I hope that this smaller chapter makes up for it.**

**But now, let's get to a couple of things that happened in this chapter.**

**Fugo hiding his backstory for now. Two reasons for that. The first being that it's not something he's too comfortable sharing just yet. That and I feel it would be redundant to do a second backstory right after Sheele's.**

**Sayo getting Spectator as a Teigu makes sense. As an archer, the ability to read a moving target would undoubtedly be useful. That and it could pull off quite a bit of interesting trickery for Sayo. And while I can't say it would fully fit her (since we know so little of her canon personality), I think it works well. Better than not using Spectator ever again.**

**And finally, the big important part. The explanation on why Stands can be seen by Teigu users. I hope this sounds reasonable enough, since Teigu _are _made from Danger Beasts, and I think that the Teigu being empowered by the spirit of the Danger Beast works, since we don't exactly know _how_ they work in canon.**

**I'd say something about the last scene, but I don't think it's really necessary.**

**That's all I have to say. In the meantime, I'd recommend you check out my two other fics that are also active, "Nothing, but the Truth" and "Symphogear X2."**

**With that, I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
